


Let`s Get It On "Давай с этим кончать"

by Kpo



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Get It On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77291) by Kinukitty. 



Айя вел себя как-то странно.  
Странно – это, конечно, сильно сказано, Йоджи ведь особо и не с чем было сравнивать. Посмотришь на Оми или Кена – сразу увидишь, в каком они настроении: радость, печаль и тысячи оттенков между ними. А на Айю сколько ни смотри, хрен чего поймешь.  
Это бесило.  
И завораживало.  
Но сегодня, по непонятным причинам – вроде и миссия совершенно рядовая – Айя его дожидался. И смотрел так...  
На место сбора Йоджи опоздал. По дороге нарвался на парочку приспешников сегодняшнего объекта. Пришлось повозиться: сперва уворачиваться, а потом от них избавляться - вот и подзадержался. А теперь ещё Айя, с этим своим взглядом.  
Да дело было даже не в том. Айя казался встревоженным, а при виде Йоджи заметно расслабился. Оно бы и понятно – но это же Айя, замкнутый, сдержанный и равнодушный донельзя. У него на все случаи жизни два выражения: или смотрит сквозь тебя, будто будто ты пустое место, или вроде как злится. Даже на вежливый вопрос «не осталось ли кофе?» отвечает с таким выражением лица, с каким убивает психопатов-ученых и педофилов-извращенцев.  
В конце концов, все поняли: если Айя выглядит недовольным, это ещё не значит, что он недоволен. Но отличить одно от другого никто не умел, поэтому иметь с ним дело было все равно, что разгуливать по минному полю.  
– Ты как? – тихо уточнил Айя. В обычно бесцветном голосе звучала даже какая-то интонация.  
– Ээ… Все в порядке. Столкнулся с парой головорезов из дополнительного подкрепления. Но я с ними разобрался.  
Айя оценивающе посмотрел на Йоджи, потом кивнул.  
– Ты запыхался. Переждем несколько минут, прежде чем отходить?  
Йоджи вытаращился на него, разинув рот. Приехали. Это уж вообще ни в какие ворота. Во всём, что касалось планов миссии, Айя был хуже фашиста с их извращенными понятиями о естественном отборе. Нет, он не бросил бы напарника, тем более раненого, неизвестно где, лишь потому что тот опоздал – может, Айю и посещали подобные мысли, но он бы так не поступил. Во всяком случае, раньше не поступал. Однако это не означало, что он будет любезно решать проблемы чьих-то прокуренных легких.  
Представив, как он смотрится со стороны, Йоджи закрыл рот.  
– Да, хорошо бы. Спасибо.  
Айя кивнул и уселся прямо на землю. Он вытащил мобильник и сообщил, что миссия завершена, и Йоджи все-таки не погиб, потом оперся подбородком на ладонь и уставился в пространство.  
Йоджи разглядывал его гораздо дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы отдышаться. Ему нравилось смотреть на Айю, и он пользовался всякой возможностью, которая не грозила летальным исходом. А сегодня Айя казался на удивление покладистым… Возможно, пришло время завязать разговор. В конце концов, мужик он, Йоджи, или нет?  
– Айя, ты когда-нибудь думал про ад?  
Айя как-то нервно дёрнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки и обернулся. Не ответил, но и не испускал флюиды «сдохни, идиот». И то ладно.  
– Знаешь, о чём я думаю, когда сижу в засаде, поджидая цель? Отправятся ли эти парни в ад? А я? Ведь если я убиваю плохих парней – значит, я не такой плохой, как они, верно? Но я все-таки убийца, так что… Может, в чистилище? Или это называется лимб?  
К его удивлению, Айя подал голос. А Йоджи-то уж решил, что ему просто позволят трепаться, пока не надоест.  
– Лимб – это не то же самое, что чистилище. К тому же Папа его упразднил. Лимба больше не существует.  
– А что же тогда случилось с душами, которые там были?  
Айя помолчал, как будто размышлял над ответом.  
– Для них Бог придумал забегаловки с беспроводным Интернетом. – Он глянул на Йоджи с непонятным выражением. – Забрал души из лимба и поместил туда. Они сидят там круглосуточно, несут всякую чушь, безостановочно хлебают крепкий кофе и достают вопросами, не желаешь ли ты увеличить свой член.  
– Ээ…  
– Нет.  
– А? Что нет?  
– Нет, я не верю в ад.  
– А. Нет. Вообще-то я тоже. Я просто… понимаешь… подумал… Так ты об этом размышляешь все время? С нами-то ты не разговариваешь.  
На этот раз пауза затянулась.  
– Может быть. – Айя резко поднялся и пошел к машине. Йоджи молча последовал за ним.  
На обратном пути обошлось без перепалки. Айя припарковался, вылез из машины и ушел в дом. В сторону Йоджи он даже не глянул.  
Оставшись один в темном гараже, Йоджи прислонился к Айиному порше и закурил, размышляя о своем загадочном напарнике. Айя разговаривал редко, и никогда – о себе. Йоджи больше знал о некоторых клиентах магазина, чем о нем, хотя вроде глаз с него не спускал. Черт, они не знали даже его настоящего имени.  
Йоджи ничего не мог с собой поделать: он начинал фантазировать. Среди них есть прекрасный, мрачный, смертельно опасный незнакомец, очаровательный мужчина… Несчастный и окончательно запутавшийся.  
С Айей случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное – тут и думать нечего, учитывая, где он оказался – как ещё он мог сдерживать гнев и боль в промежутках между убийствами? Наверно, Айе не нужно имя, потому что он вообще не воспринимает себя как человека. Нормальный человек не выдержал бы того, что сломало Айину жизнь и привело его в Вайсс.  
Что ж, каждый по-своему переносит душевное опустошение. Некоторые находят в себе силы двигаться дальше. Во всяком случае, Йоджи читал, что такое бывает. А некоторые даже не пытаются – они срываются и уносятся в ночь, полные решимости отомстить миру.  
Йоджи раздавил окурок ботинком. Что-то его на лирику потянуло. Не к добру.  
Он всегда питал слабость к мрачным зацикленным мерзавцам. Чужие переживания – это так заводит.  
Покачав головой, он вошел в дом и тут же скривился: из кухни бил яркий свет. Кен еще не спал и сидел за столом; он оглянулся на Йоджи и отставил кружку с чаем.  
– Эй, приятель, ты там как? Мы за тебя волновались.  
Для жестокого убийцы старина Кен был удивительно милым парнем.  
– Да, все в порядке. Просто попалась парочка идиотов, которым для полного счастья не хватало, чтобы я их придушил. Хлопотно, но что поделаешь? – Йоджи достал из холодильника пиво, зажег очередную сигарету и тоже сел. Пепельница стояла на другом конце стола, возле Кена, и тот пододвинул ее, не дожидаясь просьбы.  
– Ну, – сказал Йоджи, – как ты мог уйти без меня? Ты меня больше не любишь?  
– Я буду любить тебя вечно, синеглазка, – сказал Кен. – Ой!  
Йоджи закатил глаза безупречно зеленого цвета. Кен улыбнулся.  
– Понимаешь, Айя категорически заявил, что останется он – извини, приятель, но что мне было делать? Сам посуди: поехать домой и залезть под душ или пререкаться с Айей ради сомнительного удовольствия дожидаться на холоде такую бестолочь, как ты… Даже не представляешь, как труден был выбор. – Кен слегка прищурился и внимательней глянул на Йоджи, гадая, почему тот вообще спрашивает. – А что, он тебе выговаривал за что-нибудь по пути домой?  
– Нет, ни слова не сказал. Просто… Сам не знаю. Просто он казался немного… странным, – Йоджи пожал плечами.  
Кен кивнул.  
– Он сразу ушел наверх, и мне тоже показалось, что выглядит он как-то странно. Будто ему нехорошо.  
– Он сам так сказал?  
– А то как же. Его было просто не заткнуть! Он излил мне душу, рассказал о своих фобиях. – Кен глотнул чаю. – А потом у меня из задницы выпорхнула стая мартышек.  
Йоджи фыркнул, отставил пиво и затушил сигарету.  
– Остряк. – Он поднялся. – Ладно, я тоже спать. Увидимся утром.  
Направляясь к лестнице, Йоджи покачал головой. Если сегодня ему приснятся какие-нибудь мартышки с крыльями или, того хуже, Кенова задница, Хидаке не поздоровится.

***

Йоджи вошел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Включив свет, он аж подскочил и едва не заорал: Айя стоял, опираясь на раковину, и смотрел в зеркало. Услышав шум, он медленно обернулся.  
Дыши, Кудо, дыши. Выдыхай…  
– Айя, что ты делаешь?  
Айя смотрел непонимающе. Растерянно.  
– Айя, – Йоджи подошел к нему, собираясь положить руку на плечо, но передумал. Даже погруженный в мечтания, Айя оставался вспыльчивым психом, с которым лучше держать ухо востро. – Ты меня до смерти напугал. Какого чёрта? Стоишь тут в темноте и пялишься в зеркало!  
Айя упёрся взглядом в Йоджин подбородок, по-прежнему пребывая где-то в другом измерении. Он был явно не в себе.  
Йоджи медленно приблизился и осторожно приобнял его за плечи. Айя оказался вовсе не таким мощным, как можно было подумать. Наверное, всё дело было в боевом ореоле, который сейчас впервые на Йоджиной памяти не окружал его.  
– Эй, Айя, – тихо, почти шепотом позвал он. – Что с тобой?  
– Я… – Голос был тихим и очень глубоким. Айя помолчал, очевидно, не зная, как закончить фразу. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал эти бабушкины сказки: если в темноте смотреть в зеркало, можно увидеть демона?  
Йоджи кивнул.  
– Это правда. – Айя слабо, безрадостно улыбнулся. – И при свете тоже.  
– Айя…  
– Там, на миссиях, некоторые называли меня демоном. И, знаешь, они как будто верили в это. И в самом деле, чего еще не хватает – волосы, глаза… кровь… меч… – Он зажмурился. – Но такое случалось и раньше. Родители говорили, что люди – просто суеверные идиоты. – Айя снова открыл глаза и уставился в пол. – Иногда мне кажется, может, они, эти люди, были правы. – Он взглянул на Йоджи и снова улыбнулся той же печальной улыбкой. – Вот о чем я порой думаю, когда выжидаю, готовясь кого-нибудь убить.  
Йоджи притянул Айю к себе и обнял.  
– Знаешь, ты, похоже, спятил немножко, – мягко сказал он. – Вот что случается, когда ни с кем не разговариваешь. Теряешь связь с реальностью. Зацикливаешься на чем-то, и некому сказать тебе, что это фигня.  
Айя не ответил, но и не отодвинулся. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Йоджи, не задумываясь, назвал бы это объятием. С Айей, однако, лучше не зарываться, каким бы нетипично слабым и хрупким он ни казался. Поэтому Йоджи ничего не сказал, а просто продолжал обнимать его.  
Наконец, он прислонил Айю к раковине и отступил, все еще придерживая его за плечи.  
– Слушай, пойдем ко мне, поговорим, а?  
Айя рассеянно кивнул.  
– Хорошо. А теперь ты не мог бы… Ну, знаешь, я сюда пришел кое за чем… – Йоджи подождал, пока Айя вспомнит, где находится. Тот никак не отреагировал. Тогда Йоджи уточнил: – Айя, мне бы поссать.  
Айя бросил на него отстраненный взгляд и коротко кивнул, но даже не подумал выйти или отодвинуться. Он снова был на своей волне.  
После секундного раздумья Йоджи решил, что дело, в конце концов, житейское, пожал плечами, подошел к унитазу и занялся этим самым делом.  
Он перегнулся через Айю, чтобы помыть руки, потом взял его за локоть и аккуратно потянул за собой.  
– Ладно, пошли. – Йоджи направился к своей спальне, ведя напарника, как маленького ребенка.  
В комнате он усадил Айю на кровать и заставил откинуться на подушки, а сам устроился рядом – так, чтобы видеть его, чертовски красивого и в кои-то веки абсолютно покорного.  
Йоджи зачарованно слушал его прерывистое дыхание, глядя на приоткрытый рот. Губы у Айи были влажные и припухшие, многообещающие. Затуманенные фиолетовые глаза закрылись, и длинные ресницы мягко опустились на бледную шелковистую кожу. Айя откинулся на подушку, запрокинув голову. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась.  
Из прострации Йоджи вырвал внезапно оживший член. Пальцы тоже начали рефлекторно подергиваться от отчаянного желания попробовать эту кожу на ощупь. Йоджи придвинулся поближе и сел напротив Айи, лицом к нему. Не настолько близко, чтобы потереться, но - о, Боже! - почти. Затаив дыхание, он протянул руку и убрал волосы с Айиного лица, погладив эту прекрасную порозовевшую щеку, которая… полыхала жаром.  
Сукин сын, он и вправду заболел.  
Ну, ёб твою мать! В кои-то веки удалось продвинуться в отношениях с Айей – и все потому, что ублюдок ничего не соображает от температуры.  
А при ближайшем рассмотрении, вообще спит.  
К несчастью, это открытие не развеяло Йоджины… надежды.  
Тихо выругавшись, он отодвинулся на другой край кровати и уставился на дверь. Его так и подмывало воспользоваться случаем для детального изучения Айиных прелестей. Но это было бы как-то подло, и вообще… Что ему сейчас нужно, так это убраться подальше от источника проблем. Но и тут не всё так просто. Не может же он спуститься вниз в таком состоянии – «Эй, Кен, вот и я. Полюбуйся на мой стояк!»  
Надо прокрасться по коридору и принять душ, а потом решить, где он сегодня будет спать. Нет, нет, рано. Сперва избавиться от эрекции, а уж потом можно помечтать, каково это – провести ночь в одной постели с Айей, где можно случайно повернуться во сне и…  
Йоджи решительно поднялся и отправился обратно в ванную. В любом случае, без душа не обойтись. Но вот какой, горячий или холодный? Пребывая в размышлениях, он стянул через голову сетчатую обтягивающую футболку. Потом стащил кожаные, до боли тесные сейчас брюки, слегка задохнувшись, когда возбужденный член выскочил наружу. Горячий, решил Йоджи, откручивая кран.  
Он старался не думать конкретно об Айе, просто позволил подсознанию прокручивать ситуацию и рассматривать ее с разных сторон. Он медитировал, занимаясь своими волосами, бездумно намыливая, смывая и нанося щедрую порцию чудовищно дорогого кондиционера. Эту штуку Йоджи заказывал в Интернете, потому что с ней волосы не вились даже в самых затруднительных условиях, независимо от уровня влажности и количества противников.  
Прислонившись к стене кабинки, он подождал несколько минут, чтобы кондиционер впитался, и только потом позволил себе подумать об Айе в своей постели. До сих пор Йоджи было непросто фантазировать о нем – не с чего было разгуляться воображению. Ему нравились фантазии, где присутствует хотя бы проблеск реализма, но до сегодняшней ночи Айя поводов для подобных фантазий не давал.  
Йоджи погладил низ живота, а потом провёл по члену, который уже нетерпеливо стоял. Он подумал об Айиных приоткрытых губах и представил, как его член скользит между ними. Айя должен классно делать минет, в этом Йоджи не сомневался. Он понятия не имел, доводилось ли Айе раньше отсасывать, и отсасывали ли ему, а может, и то и другое. Но если Айя за что брался, то делал это хорошо, а его железная выдержка предполагала, что он сумеет контролировать глотательный рефлекс. Йоджи представил, как Айя забирает его до самого горла, и при этом стонет своим глубоким голосом, обдавая дыханием чувствительную разгоряченную кожу… Он бурно кончил и прислонился головой к кафельной стене, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Вот так-то лучше.  
Сразу навалилась усталость. Йоджи по-быстрому ополоснулся, вытерся и оделся. Сейчас он просто пойдет спать и оставит Айю в покое – кровать достаточно широка, места хватит обоим. Не то чтобы Йоджи это радовало, но он понимал, что ему ничего не светит. А утром они поговорят.  
А может и не поговорят...  
Когда он вошел в комнату, Айи там уже не было.

***

Йоджи предавался самосозерцанию. В буквальном смысле слова. Он стоял в середине пустого темного склада – почему-то это всегда оказывался темный пустой склад – дожидаясь очередных темных тварей, чтобы лишить их будущего. А они все запаздывали, и ему было скучно. Он прислонился к стене и опустил голову, любуясь игрой лунного света на четко очерченных мускулах собственного живота, открытого коротким обтягивающим сетчатым топом. Ты чертовски сексуален, Кудо, в очередной раз подумал он. Как может Айя наблюдать такое каждую ночь и все еще отказываться признать свое влечение? И уж тем более не испытывать никакого влечения вообще.  
Йоджи тут же охватили сомнения. Может, Айе просто не нравятся мужчины в коротких обтягивающих сетчатых топах? Как похоже на этого зажатого…  
– Эй, Кен, – шепнул он.  
– Что? – тоже шепотом отозвался Кен.  
– Как думаешь, в этой одежде я не выгляжу… ну, дешево?  
Скептический взгляд Кена он почувствовал даже в кромешной темноте.  
– Не знаю, Йоджи. А ты как думаешь, на этом складе у меня задница не смотрится толстой?  
Йоджи сердито зыркнул, что, впрочем, осталось незамеченным, и снова замолчал. Этим чертовым тварям тьмы лучше бы поторопиться.  
Он поднял голову к стропилам, пытаясь разглядеть Айю, хотя и понимал, что ничего он не увидит. Проклятый мегаломан со своей страстью к драматическим появлениям! Идиот был все еще болен - ему вообще не следовало здесь находиться. А если уж так неймется, то сидел бы, блядь, внизу вместе со всеми! Так нет, надо моститься на узенькой балке высотой этажа в полтора, не меньше – того и гляди, навернётся оттуда, с такой-то температурой.  
Размышления Йоджи были прерваны появлением небольшой вереницы дорогих иностранных автомобилей, подъехавших к воротам склада.  
Кстати, а что у нас сегодня в меню? Ах да, несколько объединенных общими интересами изготовителей порнографии, снимавших убийства. Особого сочувствия не вызывают.  
Предполагалось, что вперед пойдут несколько телохранителей - убедиться, что все чисто. Вайсс не должны обнаруживать себя, пока те не дадут знать основной группе, что можно входить. После этого начиналась самая сложная часть. Надо было дождаться, пока все войдут в здание склада и дверь закроется, а потом убить телохранителей до того, как остальные разберутся в обстановке. Это предстояло сделать Йоджи с Кеном, а Айя должен был позаботиться об остальных, нанеся удар раньше, чем цели и их телохранители поймут, что происходит, и займут удобную позицию для обороны. Йоджи будет прикрывать, а Кен проследит, чтобы никто не добрался до двери. Если кто-нибудь все же проскочит, снаружи будет ждать Оми со своими дротиками. Хотя до этого лучше не доводить – снаружи ситуация станет слишком непредсказуемой.  
Первая группа состояла из четырех человек. Еще столько же охраняли две цели. Йоджи затаился в тени с леской наизготовку. Он был слегка взвинчен, поэтому дёрнул сильнее, чем нужно, и голова первой жертвы почти беззвучно отделилась от плеч. Вытянув леску, он занялся вторым телохранителем, который обернулся посмотреть, что случилось с коллегой. Йоджи расправился с обоими так быстро, что они даже не успели ничего понять.  
Он снова приготовил леску. Кен уже переместился на свою позицию к дверям, выпустил лезвия багнаков и выдёргивал кому-то там позвоночник. Выжившие начали соображать, что тут что-то не так, когда упала третья жертва Йоджи. По крайней мере три руки потянулись за пистолетами.  
Но это им не помогло.  
Йоджи со своего места показалось, что один человек ни с того ни с сего упал на пол, а еще через несколько секунд головы двух других, будто сами по себе слетели с плеч. Он не видел и не слышал, как Айя соскочил со своего насеста, приземлился позади шестерых, а пока поднимался, вспорол очередному противнику живот и одним взмахом обезглавил двоих. Теперь, зная, где находится Айя, Йоджи мог наблюдать, как тот красивым чистым ударом рассек кому-то грудную клетку. Йоджи просил по возможности целиться выше талии – вонь от свежевыпущенных кишок была просто невыносимой. Кто его знает, старался ли Айя выполнить просьбу, или это было просто совпадение.  
Вайсс справились с миссией за считанные минуты, если не считать, сколько они прождали. Оставшиеся цели попытались скрыться, но этого ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить. Ближайшего Йоджи достал леской. Затем увидел, как упал второй, и понял, что туда уже подоспел Айя, вынырнув из темноты.  
В другое время Айя без проблем мог разделаться с обоими. Но не в этот раз. Он двигался недостаточно быстро, чтобы укрыться от выстрела – телохранитель уже жал на курок. Йоджи вынырнул из укрытия, но не успел добраться до ублюдка вовремя, чтобы сбить прицел. Прозвучал выстрел, Айя замер, но не упал. Значит, жив, об остальном судить пока рано.  
Йоджи набросился на сукиного сына, пока тот не прицелился во второй раз. Голова человека с сочным звуком ударилась о бетонный пол. Для верности Йоджи выхватил у него из руки пистолет и с удовольствием всадил пулю между глаз.  
Покончив с этим, он вскочил на ноги, отыскивая взглядом последнюю цель. Он услышал один за другим три пистолетных выстрела и с замиранием сердца увидел, как Айя бросается прямо туда, откуда они раздались. Обычно Айя грамотно рассчитывал свои силы, но сегодня он уже доказал, что не в форме. Поэтому когда лезвие меча отхватило руку с пистолетом, а следом и голову противника, у Йоджи аж от сердца отлегло.  
Айя огляделся, удостоверился, что Йоджи в порядке, и тяжело осел на пол. Кен шагнул было к нему, но Йоджи жестом отослал его наружу. Надо было убедиться, что все чисто, прежде чем заняться Айиным ранением. Кроме того, заниматься им должен был не Кен, а сам Йоджи.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с побледневшим Айей.  
– Ты как?  
– Ничего страшного, – буркнул тот, опираясь на него. – Левое плечо. Крови не очень много…  
Йоджи начал расстегивать ему плащ, чтобы добраться до раны.  
– Подожди Кена, – велел Айя.  
Йоджи убрал скользкую от крови руку и вытер ее о пол.  
– Я облажался, – сказал Айя. Потом, помолчав, добавил: – Спасибо.  
– Ты болен. Хорошо хоть жив остался.  
Вбежали Кен и Оми.  
– Все чисто, – доложил Оми. – Как Айя?  
– В состоянии сам отвечать, – отрезал тот, раздраженно нахмурившись.  
Йоджи улыбнулся и осторожно подвинул его, снимая пропитавшийся кровью плащ с поврежденного плеча.  
– Оми, фонарик есть? Посвети мне, ладно? Кен, можешь срезать рубашку с какого-нибудь жмурика, чтобы я вытер кровь?  
Рана влажно поблескивала в тусклом свете фонарика. На Йоджи она произвела гораздо больше впечатления, чем вся окружающая бойня. Поддерживая Айю одной рукой, он наклонил его вперед, чтобы найти выходное отверстие на спине. Айя затаил дыхание. Йоджи стер кровь, осмотрел его и усадил обратно.  
– Пуля вышла под ключицей. Похоже, осколков не осталось. Кен, дай мне еще тряпья, надо зажать рану, а потом наденем плащ и заберем его отсюда.  
Айя прислонился головой к Йоджиному плечу. Он делал глубокие вдохи, приоткрыв рот и сосредоточенно закрыв глаза. Йоджи знал: это просто способ контролировать боль. И все-таки было в этом что-то интимное; он чувствовал запах Айиной крови и в сочетании с бушевавшим внутри адреналином это вызывало противоречивые чувства. Возбуждало.  
Йоджи глубоко вздохнул. Что за хрень! Айя ранен, истекает кровью, а у него встает. Он заглянул Айе в лицо и был потрясен, встретив ответный жаркий взгляд. На несколько секунд их словно закоротило друг на друга, так опасно и захватывающе. Кровь застучала у Йоджи в висках, и на какой-то ужасный миг ему показалось, что он не сможет сдержаться.  
– Ээ, Йоджи? – озабоченно позвал Оми. – Что ты делаешь?  
Йоджи склонялся вперед для поцелуя. Он попытался смягчить возникшее на лице свирепое выражение, прежде чем взглянуть на Оми.  
– Ничего. Просто хотел убедиться, что у него нет болевого шока.  
Айя закрыл глаза, на лице мелькнула еле заметная улыбка.  
Вернулся Кен с парой охапок чистой белой ткани. Оми жестом подозвал его ближе.  
– Взгляни, – сказал он. – Что думаешь?  
Кен глянул на кровавое месиво, в которое превратилось Айино плечо, потом снова на Оми.  
– Я, конечно, не специалист, но, по-моему, его подстрелили.  
Оми возмущенно фыркнул.  
– Кен, сейчас не время…  
– Может, вы все заткнетесь и перевяжете меня, чтобы мы могли убраться к чертовой матери? – рявкнул Айя.


	2. Chapter 2

– Поверить не могу, что ты сказал такое госпоже Тома.  
– Твоя забота о покупательницах очень трогательна, Йоджи. Крайне жаль тебя огорчать, но мы вроде как не флористы. По мне, – Кен невозмутимо перевернул табличку «Открыто» и запер дверь магазина, – пока я их не убиваю, всё тип-топ.  
– Она же славная пожилая леди.  
– Ты что, с луны свалился? Она сущий кошмар. И если думаешь, что я нагрубил, ты просто не слышал, что ей сказал Айя на прошлой неделе.  
Йоджи надул губы, ему ничего не надо было от Кена, но привычка – вторая натура.   
– Много же останется от прикрытия, если мы угробим весь бизнес,– пробормотал он.  
Кен возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Ну, так что там сказал Айя?  
– Я не собираюсь поощрять твою тягу к бессмысленному негативу, Йоджи. Достаточно заметить, что он поразил меня до глубины души, – Кен подхватил метлу и принялся за уборку, – и раз уж речь зашла об Айе…   
Йоджи напрягся.  
– Так вот, пора бы тебе признаться, что ты гей, - это ясно как божий день - и ты неровно дышишь к нашему бесстрашному лидеру. Выбери что ли себе штаны посвободнее, чтобы не палиться.  
Йоджи издал неопределённый звук.  
– Это ты только что булькнул?  
– Я не…  
– Даже не продолжай, ты, жалкое недоразумение. Я достаточно наблюдал за твоей трясучкой, Кудо. Пора открыть тебе глаза в заднице. – Кен наморщил нос. – Как-то странно я выразился. В любом случае, нам пора поговорить. Начнём с драматических признаний.  
Йоджи прикрыл глаза: кажется, у него начиналась мигрень. Не будет он разговаривать на эту тему. Не сейчас. Не с Кеном. Он сам во всём разберётся.  
Ай, да какого черта.  
– Я не думал, что всё настолько очевидно.  
– Должно быть оттого, что у тебя вся кровь отливает от головы и устремляется в промежность, стоит ему зайти в комнату, – хмыкнул Кен.  
– Он…  
– Он заводит. Сам знаю. Не надо быть ёбарем-террористом вроде тебя, чтобы это заметить. Насчёт террориста – это я в хорошем смысле, ты же знаешь. – Кен добродушно улыбнулся. – Да, он красивый. А еще таинственный, молчаливый и непоколебимый. Этакий унылый Клинт Иствуд, хотя ремешков и пряжек у нашего поболе будет. В общем, я, в принципе, понимаю, почему ты на него запал. Чего я не пойму, так это какого ты ни мычишь, ни телишься.  
– Как насчёт того, что я даже не в курсе, нравятся ли ему парни? А ещё у него паршивый характер и острая катана. Это ты, надёюсь, понимаешь?   
– Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, Йоджи. Ты больше месяца таскаешься за ним, как пришибленный. Так и будешь вздыхать до собачьей старости? Ради бога, поговори с ним уже, что ли.  
– Кен, он странный, и вообще больной на всю голову. А мне с ним ещё работать, между прочим. И пока он прикрывает мою спину от всяких маньяков и убийц, я как бы не желаю злить его, ясно? Безопаснее будет не обозначать свои намерения так явно. Оставить себе небольшое пространство для манёвра, чтобы в случае чего спастись бегством.  
– Он не натурал.  
– Да с чего ты это взял?  
– Я видел, как он смотрит на твою задницу, и уверяю, взгляд был не из серии «Поверить не могу, что кто-то добровольно натянет такие тесные штаны». Натуралы так не пялятся на задницы других парней.  
– Я всё равно… Что, правда? Он разглядывал мою задницу?  
– Мне кажется, ты сам всё усложняешь. Он же парень. Дай ему ещё пару дней на поправку, потом зайди к нему в комнату и скажи: «Айя, я рад, что тебе полегчало. Ты меня заводишь. Давай трахнемся».  
Йоджи воззрился на Кена, отказываясь верить своим ушам.  
– Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? Я не собираюсь вываливать такое ему на голову. Он не особенно похож на пофигиста.  
– Это всё, что ты узнал о нем за без малого два месяца? Хреновый же из тебя был детектив. – Кен с жалостью покачал головой.  
– Кен: жить с ним невозможно, а пристрелить жалко, – буркнул Йоджи. – Пойду наверх, отнесу Айе чего-нибудь перекусить. Попробую поговорить с ним. От фразы «давай трахнемся» я пока воздержусь – да мне повезёт, если он вообще станет со мной разговаривать. Знаю, что разочаровал, надеюсь, ты это как-нибудь переживешь.  
– Поступай, как знаешь. Но помни, что говорят мудрые люди.  
– И что говорят мудрые люди? «Будешь много умничать, тебя никто любить не станет»?  
– Я имел в виду другое: «Трусливым неудачникам никогда не узнать, умеет ли Айя завязывать языком вишнёвые черешки».  
Йоджи кинул на Кена взгляд, исполненный глубочайшего возмущения, вышел из магазина и отправился на кухню, чтобы налить чашку чая и прихватить коробку печенюшек. Наверх он поднимался, погружённый в видения о том, что Айя может вытворять своим ртом.  
Он постучал в Айину дверь, не особо ожидая ответа – Фудзимия не утруждался замечать чьё-либо присутствие, когда находился на своей территории.  
– Я тебе тут поесть принёс, – сообщил Йоджи, входя в комнату.   
Айя полусидел, откинувшись на кровати, и смотрел в стену. У него был нездоровый цвет лица и тёмные круги под глазами. Волосы уже немного засалились. Большинство людей выглядело бы довольно неприглядно, но Айя только приобрёл наркоманский шик.  
Йоджи поставил свои подношения на тумбу рядом с кроватью.  
– Я ещё не знаю, что у нас там с обедом, поэтому решил, что ты можешь пока перекусить.  
Айя даже головы не повернул.  
– Эй, – Йоджи осторожно потряс его за здоровое плечо, – попей чаю, пока не остыл.  
Айя глянул на него, как будто собирался возразить, но вместо этого просто кивнул.  
– Спасибо.  
Йоджи присел на край кровати и протянул ему чашку.  
– Имеешь бледный вид. В следующий раз, когда вздумаешь заболеть, выжди недельку-другую, прежде чем ловить пулю. Опять же какое-никакое разнообразие.  
Айя едва заметно прищурился, но Йоджи был почти уверен, что он только притворяется раздраженным.  
Йоджи передал ему коробку печенья, которую купил с утра пораньше. Он был в курсе, что Айя любит именно такое, с отвратным привкусом батата. Фиолетовое, как раз под цвет его глаз – почему-то сейчас это показалось Йоджи особенно важным. Полный маразм…  
Айя вскрыл упаковку. Йоджи знал, что последует дальше, и морально подготовился. У Айи была привычка рассеянно пососать кончик печенья, прежде чем откусить. Йоджи с восхищением наблюдал это представление много-много раз. Очень счастливых раз.  
Однако выяснилось, что номер представляет собой гораздо более серьёзную опасность, когда исполняется в постели.  
Йоджи неловко поёрзал и заозирался в надёжде отвлечься на что-нибудь.  
Ничего хорошего в голову не приходило. Оставалось надеяться, что разговор возникнет сам по себе, как мухи из мусора. Куда там! Казалось, Айю не особо смущает его присутствие, однако желания развлекать гостя он тоже не выказывал. Продолжая жевать, он вернулся к важному занятию, от которого его оторвал Йоджи – уставился в пространство.  
Что ж, бывает и хуже, чем сидеть на Айиной постели и безнаказанно разглядывать владельца.  
Айя глубоко задумался о чем-то своем. Взгляд его рассеянно скользнул по лицу Йоджи, а потом снова устремился в сторону.  
– Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь замечаешь? – наконец не выдержал тот.  
Айя даже ухом не повёл. Потом видимо передумал, вздохнул и с явной неохотой повернулся к Йоджи.  
– То, что ты на меня таращишься? Конечно, замечаю.  
– И ты не понимаешь, почему? Или тебе всё равно?  
Айя снова вздохнул.  
– Ни то, ни другое.  
– В смысле?  
– Я понимаю, и мне не всё равно. Я притворяюсь, что не замечаю, потому что не желаю говорить на эту тему.  
Ну, как бы… Уф.  
– Это тебя раздражает?  
– Нет, – Айя снова посмотрел в сторону.  
– Айя, ты натурал? – Не то чтобы Йоджи рассчитывал на ответ.  
Возникла короткая пауза.  
– Нет.  
– А ничего, что я думаю о тебе в этом смысле?  
Пауза чуть подлиннее.  
– Ничего.  
– Ты дал обет воздержания?  
Айя на секунду прикрыл глаза с выражением «Господи, дай мне сил».  
– Нет.  
– Ну, а тогда в чём проблема-то? – Йоджи криво ухмыльнулся, – Ну, же, Айя – "Мы с тобой сексуальные люди, и мы можем много дать...."   
Айя сверкнул глазами:  
– Йоджи, если не прекратишь петь, я тебя прибью.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
– Не любишь Марвина Гая, да?  
– Какую часть фразы «Я не желаю говорить на эту тему» ты не понял?  
– Знаешь, Айя, я…  
Теперь Айя, кажется, обозлился всерьёз.  
– У тебя что, новое развлечение – подцепи самого убогого придурка?   
– Господи, Айя, ты что, меня совсем за ублюдка считаешь?  
– Ну, я пока окончательно не определился.  
– Меня не прикалывает сражаться с ветряными мельницами. Так сказать. Я просто пытаюсь узнать тебя получше.  
– Зачем?  
– Что зачем?  
– Зачем ты хочешь лучше меня узнать?  
«Здесь какая-то подстава, – решил Йоджи. – Надо бы поосторожней…»  
– Потому что я восхищаюсь тобой, с ума схожу. У меня на тебя стоит.  
Йоджи никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. И вовсе не потому, что не знал, когда это нужно делать, как полагали некоторые. Обычно он понимал, что пора прекращать испытывать судьбу. Просто не хотел.  
И он даже не собирался вникать, что выражает Айино лицо, чтобы потом не казнить себя «какой плохой Йоджи». Если разделся, надо нырять с головой.  
– Не понимаю. Пару раз мы вроде нормально общались. Но в основном ты ведёшь себя так, будто меня в природе не существует. Какого черта, можно поинтересоваться?  
За те несколько минут, что Айя решал, отвечать ему или нет, Йоджи успел почувствовать себя мерзавцем. Айя сейчас больной и несчастный, нуждается в заботе… Йоджи совсем, было, решил оставить его в покое, но тут Айя заговорил.  
– Я вроде понял ту часть насчёт секса. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, – добавил он , вытирая нос платком, – а в принципе. Что до остального – понятия не имею, о чём ты.  
– Тебе не знакомо восхищение?  
Айя тяжело вздохнул:  
– Вообще-то нет. О чём я тебе и говорю. Чем ты так восхищён?  
– Что? Да ты красивый, интересный, и, похоже, у тебя довольно своеобразное чувство юмора, а я это очень ценю в людях, раз до сих пор не пришиб Кена. Почему бы мне не восхищаться тобой?  
Айя выглядел разочарованным.  
– Потому что ничего подобного во мне нет.  
– В смысле?  
– Ты себе чего-то напридумывал. Я выгляжу, как выгляжу, и убиваю людей, этим ограничивается моё существование. Вот и всё. Если ты углядел что-то большее, это просто твои фантазии.  
– Так, теперь я не понимаю. Ты убиваешь людей, скажем, ну, раза три в неделю, не чаще. То есть большей частью ты никого не убиваешь. И прекрасно существуешь, никуда не деваешься. Вон, сидишь прямо передо мной.   
Айя встретил его взгляд.  
– Я пытаюсь объяснить. Ты явно считаешь, будто понял что-то обо мне, будто во мне есть глубины, скрытые от посторонних глаз. Так вот, ничего подобного. Никаких глубин или богатого внутреннего мира. Я именно такой плоский и неинтересный, каким кажусь. Очень трудно найти чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате, особенно, если её там нет.  
Это было так глупо и по-детски, Йоджи аж задохнулся от возмущения. Ну, кроме той части насчёт кошки – она как-то сбивала с толку.  
– Айя, это чушь, и притом чушь несусветная. Если уж тебе так хочется от меня избавиться, придумай что-нибудь поприличнее.  
Айя не скрывал обуревавших его чувств. Он был раздражён, и печален, и – Йоджи мог поклясться – удивлён. А ещё Йоджи понял, что, когда Айя не контролирует мимику, глаза слишком сильно выдают его.  
– Я был человеком. – Он говорил тихо, но напряжённо. – Это выгорело вместе со всем, что мне не нужно, чтобы быть хорошим убийцей. Кое-что осталось, но это просто ошмётки от прежнего меня. Моё дело - убивать, а больше мне ни до чего нет дела.  
Йоджи скептически хмыкнул.  
– Ты спрашивал меня накануне про ад. Если ад существует, я буду на седьмом круге, в реке кипящей крови с убийцами, разбойниками и тиранами. По соседству с самоубийцами. Справа от раскалённых песков, где потоки огня обрушиваются на тех, кто восставал против Бога и всего сущего. Там же, где корчатся в муках нечестивцы и содомиты.  
Йоджи смотрел на него во все глаза.  
– Ад Данте. Я заинтересовался книгой по очевидным причинам.  
– О, ну раз есть специальное место для убийц, значит, я тоже буду там, правильно?  
Айя слабо улыбнулся.  
– Сластолюбцы наименее прокляты. Если тебя будут распределять по твоей основной склонности – скорей всего, загремишь на второй круг к таким же развратникам, как ты, Йоджи.   
– Ну, если наименее прокляты, тогда мне, наверно, на первый круг?  
– Первым кругом был Лимб. Я тебе уже говорил, его больше нет.  
– Айя, человек, который прикидывает, на какой круг ада он попадёт в соответствии с «Божественной комедией», ещё не окончательно потерян для общества.   
Уставившись на закутанные в одеяло колени, Айя явно заколебался, а потом его лицо прояснилось. Улыбка вышла смущённая, но это была именно улыбка. Он что-то пробурчал – Йоджи не уловил, что именно.  
– Что ты сказал?  
Айя поднял глаза.  
– Я говорю, прошёл тест в интернете.  
– Что?  
– Ну, ты отвечаешь на вопросы, и тебе сообщают, на какой круг ада ты попадёшь.  
Йоджи расхохотался.  
– Полный бред. Я тоже хочу пройти этот тест.  
Айя пожал плечами.  
– Просто задай в Гугле «круги ада» и найдёшь. – Он улыбнулся шире. И в ответ на Йоджин изумлённый взгляд пожал плечами, – Вспомнил, как мы с семьёй путешествовали на машине, когда я был маленьким. С нами был дедушка, и мы тащились, как черепахи. И каждый раз, как кто-нибудь подрезал нас или обгонял, дедушка потрясал кулаком и кричал: «Торопитесь в ад – туда вам и дорога». – Айя снова пожал плечами. – Я же говорил, что иногда расслабляюсь.  
Так, десять минут – полёт нормальный. Продолжаем разговор.  
– Слушай, я тут хотел поинтересоваться насчёт того, что ты говорил про демонов. Помнишь? Тогда в ванной?  
Айя удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
– Ну, ты там о чём-то думал. Расскажи мне. Просто расскажи, о чём.  
Айя нахмурился.  
– Я думал: ну вот, это случилось.  
– Ладно. На сколько баллов потянуло бы тогда твое беспокойство – по шкале от одного до десяти?  
Айя заколебался, явно не желая отвечать на вопрос:  
– Ну, шесть, наверно…  
– А если сравнить со средневзвешенным ежедневным уровнем, сколько там?  
Поразмышляв над вопросом почти минуту, Айя, наконец, выдал:  
– Три.  
– Понятно. – Боже, десять – это должно быть что-то запредельное. От осознания, что внутренняя боль, которую он видел той ночью, немногим отличается от повседневного состояния Айи, сердце кровью обливалось. Йоджи больше не хотел продолжать эту тему.  
– Айя, а расскажи что-нибудь о себе.  
Айя смутился.  
– Я только что рассказал.  
Йоджи вздохнул.  
– Ну, хоть что-нибудь, ладно?  
– У меня аллергия на кассовую ленту.  
– Что?  
– У меня кожа на пальце пересыхает и трескается до крови. Видишь? – Айя сунул ему под нос указательный палец. Да, кожа на пальце вправду пересохла и треснула. Гадость какая.  
В смысле, какая прелесть.  
– А ещё что-нибудь?  
Айя насупился. Но не злобно, как обычно – а так, скорее надулся. Почти мило. Жизнь явно налаживалась.  
– Не выношу Эрика Клэптона.  
– Ты… не выносишь Эрика Клэптона?  
– Ну, я же сказал.  
Йоджи немного подождал.  
– А дальше?  
– Ну… тут неподалёку есть удобный магазин. Последние два раза, что я заходил, у них играл Эрик Клэптон. Больше я туда не пойду. Первый раз это могло оказаться небрежностью, но второй раз – уже намеренное оскорбление.  
– Какая песня?   
– «Backless».  
– Это которая?  
– «Мне всё равно, чем ты занимаешься по ночам, оу, мне всё равно, как ты получаешь удовольствие, бог с ним, и будь, что будет; я не люблю тебя, и ты меня не любишь, ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла…  
– Хм, только эту песню или вообще Эрика Клэптона?  
– Вообще Эрика Клэптона. Он прилипала и халтурщик.  
Йоджи кивнул. Тут он вдруг вспомнил, от чего его распирало любопытство.  
– Слушай-ка, а что ты сказал госпоже Тома?  
– Чего?  
– Кен говорит, ты на прошлой неделе старушку чуть до инсульта не довёл. Что ты ей сказал?  
Айя как будто перебирал в памяти особенно ненавистных ему клиентов. Надо признать, таких было немало.  
– Ты обозвал ее словом на букву П?  
– Как? – Айя недоумённо нахмурился, потом брови у него раздражённо съехались к переносице. – Нет! – Он помолчал. – Словом на букву П? – Закатил глаза. – Господи, Йоджи… – пробурчал он, наконец.  
– Хорошо, тогда как?  
– Она заявила, что я нечуткий, и я ей сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть на всё с её точки зрения, но мне не засунуть голову так глубоко себе в задницу.  
– Айя, она чудесная женщина!  
– Она – кошмар ходячий.  
– Не понимаю, за что вы с Кеном её так ненавидите. У меня с ней никогда проблем не возникало.  
– Ещё бы. Твоё взаимопонимание с женщинами старше восемнадцати и впрямь не имеет пределов. – Айя вдруг обнаружил что-то на пустой стене напротив, и это безраздельно завладело его вниманием.  
Теперь, очевидно, уже Йоджины мозги начали давать сбои. Чего-то он не догонял в этом странном и неожиданном повороте разговора. Его первоначальная интерпретация Айиного заявления сводилась к тому, что Айя ревнует, просто не хочет этого показывать. Но такое, конечно же, было невозможно. Или возможно?  
– Айя, это ревность?  
– Нет. Скорее, брезгливость.   
– Поясни.  
– Не буду. – Айя снова встретился с ним взглядом. Теперь он был абсолютно серьезен. – Я сказал тебе, что не хочу говорить на эту тему. Спасибо за печенье. А теперь уходи, пожалуйста.   
Айя повелевал миром одной силой своей воли и ненависти. Йоджи поймал себя на том, что беспрекословно поднялся и направился к двери, как будто он тут и права голоса не имеет.  
Да так и есть. Из Айи теперь под пытками слова не вытащишь, а находиться с ним в одной комнате вдруг стало почти физически непереносимо.  
Какого чёрта? Он вроде стал менее неприступным с тех пор, как его на прошлой неделе выписали из больницы? Йоджи даже решил, что в отношениях с хронически недовольным, одержимым перепадами настроения сукиным сыном наметилось потепление. Видимо, это был побочный эффект от приёма антибиотиков. Или магнитные бури. А может, просто Айино понятие о демократии не простирается так далеко.  
Да какая разница! Хрен напыщенный.  
Напоследок Йоджи как следует хлопнул дверью.

***

– Неужели так трудно готовить по утрам полный кофейник, а не на две чашки?!  
– Отъебись, Йоджи. Сам готовь свой чёртов кофе.  
– И это мне говорит человек в клетчатой фланелевой ночнушке!  
– Это ночная рубашка, – заявил Кен, демонстрируя, с учетом обстоятельств, завидное чувство собственного достоинства. – Мужская.  
– Ну да, конечно. Это очень брутальная ночнушка.  
Айя, как обычно, возникший буквально ниоткуда, прокашлялся:  
– Я всегда считал, что Блэк Уотч – шотландка самой мужественной расцветки.  
Воцарилась тишина. Кен раскрыл рот, потом закрыл и уставился на Айю. Это была шутка? Или он серьезно? Никак ведь не выяснишь. С некоторых пор Айя время от времени начал демонстрировать попытки общаться. Знать бы, к чему это он.  
Айя кивнул.  
– Она гораздо лучше подходит к кожаным курткам, чем цвета клана Кэмпбеллов или даже Стюартов.  
С этими словами он ушагал вверх по лестнице.  
Кен и Йоджи переглянулись.  
– У него что, опять температура?  
– Чёрт, даже не знаю, – Йоджи покачал головой, – Но если Айя считает, что твоя ночнушка - это круто... Ну, ему виднее, правда?  
Два дня он пытался придумать, что делать с Айей. Йоджи был далеко не дурак – и ответ для него был очевиден. Бежать. Спасаться бегством. И надо бросить курить, тогда бежать получится быстрее. Ну, не стоит Айя таких проблем, даром, что он красив и хорош в постели (Йоджи все время приходилось напоминать себе, что это всего лишь предположение, каким бы обоснованным оно ни казалось). И пусть это даже было мило – таскаться за ним, как попрошайка, ловить его взгляды и редкие скупые улыбки, от которых вся выдержка Йоджи таяла и стекала шоколадными каплями, обнажая нежную карамельную начинку, в которую превратилось его сердце.  
Йоджи затормозил на полпути и самым натуральным образом побился головой о стенку. Небольшая боль прочистила мозги, и он продолжил восхождение по лестнице. Перед Айиной дверью он заколебался, но потом решил, что стучаться – только себе настроение портить, и вошёл без стука. Айя сидел на постели.  
– Да что с тобой такое, черт побери? – начал Йоджи, рассудив, что нападение – лучшая защита.  
Айя равнодушно глянул в его сторону. «Надо же, говорящая лошадь. Как любопытно», – сквозило во взгляде.  
– Может, хоть на пару минут прикинешься человеком?  
Айя сощурился. «До чего надоедливая лошадь. Убить её что ли?» – говорил теперь его взгляд.  
Йоджи прикрыл глаза и сосчитал от десяти до одного.  
Они старательно избегали друг друга с тех пор, как схлестнулись последний раз. Это было несложно: Айя почти не показывался из комнаты, а Йоджи просто перестал выдумывать предлоги для визита. Надеялся, что с глаз долой – из сердца вон. Не вышло. Что ж, может, он хоть поостыл за это время и сумеет держать себя в руках.  
Две попытки уже было; если в третий раз не получится, он в это больше не играет.  
Йоджи присел на край кровати и решил попробовать ещё раз зайти с другого бока.  
– Прикинь, как сильно я на тебя запал. Шёл вчера мимо твоей двери и начал напевать «Hello». Ну, знаешь песню Лайонела Риччи? «Я вижу в твоих глазах, в твоей улыбке – ты всё, о чём я мечтал, и я весь перед тобой нараспашку. Подскажи, как завоевать твоё сердце, потому что сам я теряюсь в догадках»…  
Айя тупо таращился на него.  
Может, подкатывать к нему с этой песней было тактической ошибкой?  
– Айя, я вроде как начинаю себя неловко чувствовать. Может, скажешь что-нибудь?  
Спустя ещё несколько мучительно-долгих секунд напряжённого молчания Айя откинул голову и расхохотался.  
Йоджи облегчённо выдохнул.  
Утирая глаза, Айя пытался сдерживаться, но никак не мог перестать хихикать.  
– Ну, ты придурок.  
Придурок – это вам, конечно, не бог секса, но всяко получше, чем покойник.  
– Айя, послушай. Я прекрасно понимаю, что произошло накануне. Я даже не стал принимать это близко к сердцу. Ты ведь знаешь, какой я лентяй, у меня моральных сил не хватит терпеть твоё «тут играем, тут не играем» каждый раз, как я пытаюсь завести разговор. Может, всё-таки поговорим начистоту?  
Айина улыбка увяла.  
– И что, по-твоему, произошло накануне?  
Смотри в оба, Кудо, смотри в оба.  
– По-моему, тебе было хорошо рядом со мной, и это до чёртиков тебя напугало, вот и решил держать меня на расстоянии.  
Повисла длинная зловещая пауза. Потом Айя вздохнул:  
– Ну, почти.  
Йоджи вспомнил: он где-то читал, что при дрессировке очень важно немедленно поощрять каждое достижение для закрепления результата. Это был как раз тот самый случай – значит, нужна печенька.  
– А в награду за честность я сделаю тебе массаж.  
У Айи вытянулось лицо.   
– Ой, да ладно, я вроде ясно дал понять, что хочу тебя облапать. Ты и сам не то чтобы показывал, но, в общем, не особо таил, что подобная идея тебя увлекает. А это всего лишь массаж. Так что давай, укладывайся.  
Айя прищурился и пристально посмотрел на него. Потом повернулся и лёг на живот. Двигался он скованно, плечо явно беспокоило, и Айя даже не пытался это скрывать. Доверяет?  
Угу, разбежался.  
Йоджи уселся сверху, пользуясь неожиданной сговорчивостью напарника, и без проволочек приступил к делу. Видишь врага – жми на курок. Или, если ты Вайсс – разматывай проволоку, приводи в действие увешанную ножами перчатку, словом, неси смерть любым оружием, что имеется в твоём распоряжении, даже если оно и на оружие-то не похоже. Какая разница? Надо брать быка за рога.  
Что-что, а массаж он делать умел. Массаж – Йоджи знал по собственному опыту – всё равно, что минет: все любят кататься, и никто не любит возить саночки. Он же преуспел и в том, и в другом. Йоджи занимался этим не лишь бы сделать и отвязаться – он обожал сам процесс.  
Он скользнул руками под просторную Айину футболку, задрал её до лопаток и провёл ладонями вверх-вниз. После этого ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. А потом еще раз – потому что Айя поёрзал, слегка задев его член. Добро бы специально, так ведь нечаянно.   
«Не теряй головы, Кудо!» – одёрнул Йоджи сам себя.  
Он разминал, растирал, похлопывал и пощипывал, стараясь разогреть каменные мышцы, застоявшиеся из-за ранения. И из-за того, что Айя всегда оставался Айей. Пару раз между делом Йоджи позволил себе просто погладить нежную кожу. Ему нравилось делать массаж, полностью чувствовать тело партнёра, ощущать, как под его чуткими пальцами уходит прочь напряжение.  
Тем не менее, Айя не постанывал, не издавал одобрительных звуков, которые издавал бы любой на его месте, и упорно отказывался растекаться в лужу от удовольствия.  
– Айя, что с тобой?  
– Знаешь… я как-то не привык, чтобы на мне сидели верхом товарищи по команде. Меня это нервирует.  
– Такое ощущение, будто ты не особенно и стремишься расслабиться.  
Айя кинул взгляд черед плечо.  
– Ну же, Айя, в чём дело? Отношения строятся на доверии.  
Айя снова покосился на него:  
– Мне нравится быть в напряжении, до определённой степени. Я и сам не знаю, что будет, если я полностью расслаблюсь.  
– Не хочешь помогать, так хотя бы не мешай, – Йоджи немного передвинулся назад, приспустил с Айи свободные фланелевые штаны и принялся растирать ему поясницу. Тот несколько раз болезненно дёрнулся.  
– Если я правильно понимаю, у тебя проблемы в ягодично-крестцовой зоне?  
– Оставь в покое мою ягодичную зону. – Айин тон сделался нехорошим.  
Йоджи вздохнул. Он окинул взглядом Айину спину – прекрасен, спору нет. Заставить бы эту спину изогнуться в порыве страсти, или хотя бы если бы можно пройтись по ней губами, медленно провести языком до самого низа… Ну вот, теперь Йоджи окончательно завёлся. Айя, конечно, не мог не заметить. Но он пока молчал, а молчание – почти что знак согласия.  
Йоджи продолжал трудиться, пока не заныла собственная спина, а руки не начали отваливаться вместе с плечами. Но Айя упорно сводил все его усилия на нет.  
– Айя, ты там как? В смысле, я в курсе, что напрягаться ты умеешь, как никто другой, но, может, всё-таки хоть чуточку расслабишься? Я ж тебе массаж делаю, а не аппендицит вырезаю.  
Последовала долгая пауза, потом резкий выдох в подушку:  
– У меня раскалывается голова, ноет плечо, болит желудок, и, похоже, развивается синдром запястного канала, вызванный продолжительно повторяющимися убийствами, а ещё я очень голоден и в общем и целом недоволен позицией премьер-министра по вопросам финансовой политики.  
– Но в остальном-то всё в порядке?  
– Это был даже приблизительно не полный список. Так что слезь с меня, пока я тебя сам не скинул. А то у меня ещё и швы разойдутся.  
Нда, фокус не удался. У Йоджи серьёзно поубавилось уверенности в собственном реноме непревзойдённого любовника, и это изрядно злило. Он скинул рубашку и улёгся перед Айей:  
– Ну вот теперь, благодаря тебе, у меня всё болит.  
Он мельком уловил выражение Айиного лица – совершенно офигевшее – и почувствовал слабое удовлетворение.  
– Твоя очередь массировать мне спину. По принципу «поломали – оплатите».  
Йоджи пролежал несколько минут, медленно, но верно начиная чувствовать себя идиотом. И тут – подумать только! – Айя уселся на него сверху, оседлав поясницу. Чёрт, давно надо было начать отдавать ему чёткие указания.  
Он положил руки на плечи Йоджи. Прикосновение было осторожным, почти бережным. Айя поглаживал шею и затылок кончиками пальцев, снова и снова, пока Йоджи опять не завёлся. Пальцы аккуратно прошлись по нежной коже за ушами, потом скользнули вперёд и слегка помассировали виски. Айя почти улёгся сверху, дыша Йоджи в спину. На краткий миг тот даже почувствовал касание губ – непередаваемо возбуждающее ощущение.  
Не отрывая рук, Айя плавно поднялся. Провел ладонями по скулам Йоджи, переключился на плечи и усилил нажим, продолжая работать одними пальцами. Результат вышел неожиданно чувственным, даром что техника была, скорее всего, продиктована необходимостью – Айе до сих пор приходилось беречь левое плечо.   
Йоджи вздрогнул от удовольствия. Всё-таки Айя очень сильный. И тяжеленный. Он оказался таким накачанным… Несмотря на исчезновение полного контакта, Йоджи испытал что-то вроде облегчения, когда Айя снова сел ровно. Оказывается, это неслабо заводит, когда такая мощь пригвождает тебя к постели. А вдруг Айя намеренно дал ему это почувствовать? Йоджи застонал и был вознаграждён страстным выдохом в спину. Айя хочет быть сверху? Не исключено. Не совсем то, на что настраивался Йоджи, но подобный поворот событий вполне можно пережить.  
А вот было бы здорово взять и обломать Айю… Хотя нет, однозначно не вариант.   
Айя продолжал тщательно разминать ему шею и плечи. Йоджи совершенно расслабился и основательно возбудился. Получать удовольствие от Айи было гораздо приятнее, чем пытаться его проучить. Если такое вообще возможно.  
Айя сполз назад и неторопливо, демонстративно потерся о Йоджи напряженным членом, устраиваясь чуть ниже бёдер. Он продолжал массировать спину, постепенно опускаясь вниз со сводящей с ума медлительностью, пока, наконец, не добрался до задницы. И занимался ею так долго, что Йоджины мозги успели разжижиться до консистенции овсянки. Айя чередовал глубокие сильные движения пальцев с нежными поглаживаниями. Йоджи сто раз проклял себя, что не додумался надеть вместо джинсов что-нибудь посвободнее.  
И тут Айя остановился. Он слез и уселся рядом на подушках.  
Йоджи разве что не взвыл:  
– Айя, ты пытаешься мне что-то доказать?   
– Нет, просто я – всё.  
– Ты – всё? – Йоджи перекатился на бок, разобижённый и злой как чёрт. – Это просто нечестно. Сперва сам поднимал ставки, а теперь собрался свалить.  
У Айи был замученный вид:  
– Знаю. Извини. – Он уткнулся взглядом себе в колени, Йоджи посмотрел туда же. У Айи не стояло. – Я раньше… никогда не занимался этим с кем-то, кто мне по-настоящему нравился. Или кого я хотя бы знал. – Он дернул здоровым плечом. – Стараюсь держать дистанцию.  
Наверно, стоило бы его как-то подбодрить, но по Айе и не скажешь, что он особо переживает по этому поводу, а у Йоджи речевые центры работали с перебоями, потому что вся кровь разом устремилась в член.  
– Ничего, если я у тебя тут подрочу?  
Айя уставился на него:  
– То есть, мы окончательно перешли границы?  
– А-а…Ну да. Типа того.  
Айя ещё раз вздохнул и кивнул:  
– Просто хотелось уяснить положение вещей.  
Он о чём-то задумался. Непонятно о чём. И витал где-то далеко в облаках. В конце концов, он перевёл взгляд на Йоджи и чуть склонил голову набок.  
Йоджи предпринял ещё одну попытку:  
– Айя, ты меня так заводишь… – Он медленно погладил себя. Айя жадно следил за каждым его движением. – Мне надо кончить, ладно?  
Вид у Айи был слегка невменяемый, и его прерывистое дыхание отчётливо слышалось в тишине комнаты. Он кивнул, не отрывая глаз от Йоджиной ширинки.  
Тот расстегнул молнию и приспустил штаны, высвобождая упруго качнувшийся член. Крепко сжал и пару раз провёл по всей длине, глядя на Айю. Айя наблюдал за происходящим остекленевшим взглядом.  
Йоджи потёр головку большим пальцем, размазывая сочащуюся влагу. Айя безотчётно поднёс ладонь к лицу и закусил костяшку пальца.  
Хм, работает.  
Йоджи приласкал мошонку, перекатывая яички между пальцами. Айя следил так пристально, будто старался запомнить каждое движение.  
– Я постоянно занимаюсь этим у себя в комнате, когда думаю о тебе, – хрипло проговорил Йоджи. Айя вспыхнул, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Пытаюсь представить, как это делал бы ты. Я видел, как ты держишь клинок, и представляю, как ты сжимал бы мой член. Такая хорошая, крепкая хватка… – Йоджи задвигал рукой. – У тебя очень сильные руки… – Его затрясло, но тут он нашёл ритм, который довольно скоро должен был привести к развязке. Сама мысль кончить на глазах у Айи была…  
– Заткнись и давай уже!  
Йоджи зажмурился и кончил, залив себе весь живот. Он продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Когда он всё же открыл глаза, натолкнулся на жадный взгляд.   
Глядя с возобновившимся интересом, Айя небрежно сунул ему коробку салфеток. Йоджи по-быстрому обтёрся и первым делом убедился, не успело ли у раздражительного рыжего снова поменяться настроение.  
Он накрыл ладонью Айин пах, поглаживая сквозь тонкие просторные штаны, и поднял глаза на Айю, судя по лицу, тот был доволен не меньше, чем его член.   
Жаль только, что глаза закрыл, Йоджи надеялся, что Айя не из стыдливых. Хотя так тоже неплохо: голова запрокинута, глаза зажмурены, рот слегка приоткрыт, язык бессознательно скользит по кромке зубов…  
Йоджи наклонился и приник губами к члену, лаская прямо сквозь тонкую ткань. Айя судорожно вздохнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Йоджи думал, что это добрый знак.  
Пока Айя не дернул за них со всей дури и не спихнул его с кровати.  
– И какого чёрта? – поинтересовался Йоджи с пола.  
Айя дышал тяжело и загнанно:  
– Не знаю. Прости. Между прочим, я тебя не звал. Можно подумать, ты не знал, что я дефективный.  
Йоджи открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Айя его перебил:  
– Ненавижу, как ты носишься со мной. Мне противна сама мысль, что кто-то может питать ко мне чувства, зная, что я такое… Это мерзко.  
К концу этой небольшой речи он уже овладел собой и немного перевёл дыхание.  
Скрестив ноги, Йоджи поудобнее уселся на полу и поднял взгляд на источник всех своих бед. И какого же чёрта его угораздило влюбиться в совершенного невменяемого придурка, когда на Земле ещё столько народу?   
– Айя, не загонял бы ты себя так. Позволь себе хоть чуточку расслабиться.  
– Поверь, Йоджи, это абсолютно никому не нужно. Рано или поздно оно всё равно случится, но я тебя уверяю – никто не обрадуется.   
– Я начинаю подозревать, что ты перестарался в стремлении быть самым ебанутым на всем белом свете.  
– Все нуждаются в какой-то упорядоченности.  
– По мне, так ты попросту трусишь. Может, считаешь, что я, ну, знаешь, поматрошу и брошу?  
Айя фыркнул и покачал головой:  
– Не льсти себе, Йоджи. Если уж на то пошло, скорее, я тебя брошу, кобель приставучий.  
По-видимому, это была попытка оскорбить. Или как?  
– Погоди-ка, но ты ведь ревновал.  
– Когда это?  
– Было дело. Причём не просто ревновал, а к госпоже Тома, надоедливой шестидесятилетней старушенции с тремя подбородками и кучей бородавок.  
– А я-то думал, она «чудесная женщина».  
– Вот видишь, ты помнишь!  
Айя нахмурился.  
– Ну, так как? Ты меня ненавидишь, ревнуешь или опасаешься, что я сяду тебе на шею?  
– Да.  
Йоджи наклонил голову, собираясь задать очередной вопрос, но остановился.  
– Ладно. Начнём с ревности. Почему? Почему ты ревновал?  
Айя колебался, явно не желая продолжать разговор.  
– Ты флиртуешь со всеми подряд. Никого не пропускаешь. С госпожой Тома, с безмозглыми хихикающими школьницами. С Кеном. Да даже с Оми, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Со всеми. – Он помолчал и тихо добавил. – Со всеми, кроме меня.  
Ох, детка… Это было просто душещипательно. Вернее, было бы. Если б не являлось очередным хорошо продуманным отвлекающим манёвром.  
Поняв, что его раскусили, Айя упрямо выпятил челюсть и задрал голову.  
– И в то же самое время ты меня ненавидишь и считаешь… приставучим, – заметил Йоджи.  
Теперь Айя улыбнулся краешком рта:  
– Ну, что я могу сказать? Стараюсь учитывать все аспекты. Люблю, когда всё по полочкам.  
Это же надо быть настолько долбанутым!  
Йоджи покачал головой и усмехнулся:  
– Стало быть, я тебе нравлюсь. Сам признался.  
– Когда? – удивился Айя.  
– Да вот недавно. Ты сказал, у тебя из-за этого не стоит. Я запомнил.  
Айя снова занервничал.  
– Короче, я сейчас встану и вернусь на кровать. Если опять начнёшь драться – получишь сдачи. – Йоджи плюхнулся рядом с Айей, который тут же отодвинулся, избегая близости.  
Йоджи посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Блядь, до чего же он прекрасен.  
– Айя, ты упёртый, занудный и, я практически уверен, абсолютно клинический псих.   
Айя начал хмуриться.   
– Ну что тут скажешь? У меня к таким всегда была слабость.   
Айя отодвинулся от него на самый край постели.  
– Слушай, я ж не совсем гад. Правда. Просто дай мне шанс. Серьёзно, в чём проблема-то?  
– Йоджи, ты даже представления не имеешь, что мне нужно.  
– Просто сними штаны, а дальше само пойдёт.  
Айя снова молча уставился на него.  
– Да брось, если бы я тебе не нравился, ты бы давно избавился от моего трупа. Так что давай уже трахнемся.  
Йоджи не мог сдержать торжества. Вот оно… Он сделал это. Сумел достучаться до Айи.  
Он заметил летящий кулак, но ничего не успел предпринять, прежде чем тот с ошеломляющей силой врезался в челюсть. Краем сознания Йоджи успел отметить, что действительно видит звёздочки, а потом всё погрузилось во мрак.

***

Йоджи с трудом соображал. Кто-то пинал его, пытаясь привести в чувство. Вообще-то он категорически возражал против такого обращения. Но лежать было очень неудобно. Если вдуматься, прийти в себя оказалось неплохой идеей. Йоджи открыл глаза. Над ним стоял Кен.   
Какого чёрта?  
– Дорога к любви устлана шипами, – сказал Кен, протягивая Йоджи руку.  
Ой-ё. Он всё вспомнил.  
Йоджи осознал, что лежит напротив Айиной двери, и позволил Кену поднять себя с пола.  
– Не самое достойное положение, а? – непринужденно заметил Кен, сопровождая его в комнату.  
– Не самое.  
– Выходит, он тебя обломал?  
Йоджи раздражённо нахмурился.  
Кен осмотрел впечатляющий кровоподтёк на его челюсти:  
– Хотя, знаешь, может, это у Айи такие предварительные ласки… – Он примирительно вскинул руки. – Молчу.  
Йоджи что-то недобро буркнул.  
– Наверно, сейчас не лучшее время напоминать, что у вас с ним сегодня миссия. Наблюдение за объектом.  
– То-то, я смотрю, ты это делаешь с таким нездоровым воодушевлением.  
Кен улыбнулся:  
– Да, ладно Йоджи. Прорвёшься. Будто ты раньше никогда на него не злился.  
– В этот раз другое дело. Теперь это уже личное.  
– Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что меня это не касается. Но что у вас там случилось?  
– Пошёл ты к чёрту, вот что случилось.  
– Давай ты лучше сам всё расскажешь и избавишь нас обоих от неприятной процедуры допроса с пристрастием.  
– Я попытался уговорить его заняться сексом. Он отклонил предложение. В своей неповторимой загадочной манере.  
– А что ты ему сказал?  
– Вообще-то, я отчаялся до такой степени, что воспользовался твоим советом и попросту предложил ему переспать.  
Кен поднял брови:  
– Нда, и на старуху бывает проруха. Хотя я был практически уверен, что Айя оценит прямой подход.  
– Да вот, похоже, что нет.  
– Может, ты не так изложил?  
Йоджи смерил его убийственным взглядом.  
– Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что говорят мудрые люди.  
Йоджи выжидательно приподнял бровь.  
– Айя – псих. А с психа что возьмёшь?


	3. Chapter 3

Йоджи старательно накручивал себя. Он сидел в белом фургончике для доставок, на парковке среди кучи таких же белых фургончиков в какой-то жопе мира и ждал. Просто сидел там и ждал, и ждал, и ждал, хрен знает сколько часов. В тишине. Неудобно скрючившись. Выглядывая, не покажется ли кто, если этот кто-то вообще собирался показываться.  
По крайней мере, он сидел на пассажирском сидении, поскольку Айя упёрся, что поведёт. Проще было согласиться – Айе же вечно надо рулить.  
Йоджи подписался на эту тупую миссию пару дней назад, когда у него ещё теплилась надежда. Айя вызвался, потому что всё равно больше ничего не мог делать, пока не оправится от ранения, а Йоджи – потому что готов был приплатить за возможность провести целую ночь рядом с ним. Тогда эта возможность ещё казалось привлекательной.  
Теперь у него была масса времени поразмыслить над тем, как его угораздило влюбиться в своего угрюмого неуживчивого напарника. Всё равно, что подсесть на наркоту, только без кайфа. К черту, пора завязывать. Хорошего понемножку. Хватит с него получать по морде за минет и очухиваться в коридоре. Как-нибудь без этого переживёт… и вообще…  
Айин профиль в лунном свете очень мешал сосредоточиться. Его кожа почти сияла, и хотя полумрак слегка приглушал яркость красок, само лицо представляло собой захватывающее зрелище. На нем застыло обычное выражение бесстрастного созерцания.  
Ублюдок отмороженный. Унылая, отмороженная, сволочная скотина. Вот нельзя было просто сказать «нет»? Нельзя, что ли?  
На самом деле вопрос состоял в том, какого он просто не сказал «да»? Вернее, какого он передумал – потому что хоть вслух он и не соглашался, явно же был не против.  
Свихнуться можно на этой миссии. Ничего не происходит и даже не собирается происходить, а Айя, кажется, собрался всю ночь таращиться на чёртово здание.  
– И как ты себе это представлял? – ни с того, ни с сего вдруг спросил Айя.  
– Э-э? Что?  
– Как ты себе это представлял? – Он повернулся и вопросительно уставился на Йоджи.  
Йоджи вздохнул. Именно это его и притягивало. Законы нормального человеческого общения нашему бирюку не писаны. Айя - тупой психованый придурок, и, боже, ну как тут можно устоять?!  
– Айя, ты о чём?  
Тот нахмурился, и до Йоджи вдруг дошло, как глубоко он увяз. Ещё совсем недавно он принял бы Айину хмурость за недовольство. Решил бы, что Айя злится на него за бестолковость. Как будто можно догадаться, что там у него на уме! Но сейчас Йоджи видел, что эта досада - на себя, на неспособность нормально выразить свою мысль.   
Это обнадеживает.  
– О нас, – наконец, проговорил Айя, – Я этого даже представить не могу. А когда я чего-то не могу себе представить, я начинаю… нервничать. – Он глянул на Йоджи и добавил, словно защищаясь: – Между прочим, способствует выживанию.  
Йоджи с улыбкой покачал головой:  
– Ну, чего тут представлять? Знаешь, разгорячённые влажные тела, стоны и вздохи…  
Айя одарил его смягчённой версией взгляда «Господи, ну ты и дурак»:  
– Меня не секс беспокоит, Йоджи.  
Не секс, значит? А что тогда?  
Йоджи недоуменно нахмурился. Айя дожидался ответа, явно полагая, будто сумел внести в дело ясность.  
– Прости, Айя, что-то я всё равно не догоняю, о чём ты.  
Брови Айи разочарованно сошлись на переносице. Тем не менее, он предпринял ещё одну попытку:  
– Я как раз всего остального не представляю. Я так понял, ты хочешь большего, чем просто секс? Твои музыкальные подкаты были ведь об этом, верно?  
Йоджи молча кивнул.  
– Ну, и как это будет? Та часть, которая без стонов и вздохов?  
«Да вот так примерно и будет, – внезапно осознал Йоджи. – Но если в промежутках будет секс – наверно, я выдержу».  
Айя насупился и задумался о чём-то своём.  
– Надо было трахнуться тогда с Масаки, – вполголоса пробормотал он.  
– Ты уверен, что хотел сказать это вслух?  
Айя как будто был застигнут врасплох.  
– Так я и думал, – кивнул Йоджи. – Ты же понимаешь, все равно придется рассказывать. По глазам вижу, что понимаешь.  
Айя вздохнул:  
– Когда мне было семнадцать, я начал встречаться с одной девушкой. Она была немного странная – могла вдруг заявить, что её чакры не в порядке, тут же улечься на пол и заняться йогой. Короче, мы с ней ходили вместе в клубы, и там она познакомила меня со своим другом Масаки. С него-то всё и началось. Первый раз в жизни я испытывал подобное, такое сильное влечение. Ну, однажды ночью мы танцевали, и Масаки снял рубашку, и я решился. Всё было почти на мази, но друзья утащили меня оттуда, сказали, что мне совершенно не стоит с ним связываться, что он тёмная лошадка или типа того. – Айя хмыкнул. – Я не стал тогда спорить, чтобы не ссориться с ними. Думал, ладно, у нас будет ещё время. Ну и оказалось, что у меня этого времени как раз нет...  
– Нет?  
– Нет. Всё изменилось. Я отказался от себя и стал наёмным убийцей, ну и всё такое… – Он небрежно пожал плечами.  
– А-а. Я так понимаю, тот случай имеет какое-то отношение к нашей ситуации?  
– Вообще-то, если бы я тогда переспал с ним, то знал бы, как вести себя сейчас.  
«Продолжай, – подумал Йоджи. – Еще чуть-чуть, и до меня дойдет…»  
Ого! Так Айя хотел сказать, что испытывает к нему такое же непреодолимое влечение? А по виду в жизни не догадаешься. Ладно, сообщать Айе о его непоследовательности всё равно без толку. Труден путь, чтобы забраться к нему в штаны, труден, тернист и извилист.  
– Не станешь же ты утверждать, будто я единственный человек, на которого ты запал с тех пор.  
Айя снова нахмурился:  
– Не желаю больше продолжать этот разговор.  
– Чёрт побери, это уже просто нечестно. Ты сам его начал.  
– Я же и закончу. Закрыли тему.  
Йоджи зажмурился – череп явно начинал ему жать.   
Айя бесстрастно посмотрел на него:  
– Если Господь желает наказать, то лишает разума.  
Йоджи кивнул. Это уж точно. Он отвернулся от своего мучителя и попытался вернуть назад хоть толику праведного возмущения, которое лелеял в душе совсем недавно. Но всё, что там осталось – невозможное, всепоглощающее желание быть ближе к сексапильному невменяемому придурку.  
И тут Йоджи осенило. Его ошибка в том, что он пытается действовать логично с Айей, который с логикой явно не в ладах. Айя и без того неуравновешен и непредсказуем, а теперь ещё и сбит с толку. С ним надо действовать, а не рассуждать. Слов он не понимает, только поступки. Йоджи с улыбкой повернулся к нему:  
– Это будет примерно так.  
Обхватил ладонями его лицо и нежно поцеловал. Скользнул рукой в волосы, лаская затылок кончиками пальцев. Айины взбудораженные мысли вдруг представились ему кишащей массой чёрных пауков. Йоджи отдернул руку и попытался прогнать странную фантазию.  
Это оказалось несложно, потому что Айя начал отвечать на поцелуй. Йоджи слегка прикусил ему нижнюю губу, добившись еле слышного вздоха. Наклонился поближе и кончиком языка обвёл уголок рта. Айя приоткрыл губы, но Йоджи отстранился – надо преподать Фудзимии урок нежности, причем срочно.  
Он понял, что добился определённых успехов, когда Айя уселся сверху, оседлав его колени. Йоджи обнял его за талию, очертил губами линию подбородка и прошёлся по горлу до места, где неистово колотился пульс. В груди стало больно. Йоджи расстегнул четыре верхних пуговицы Айиной рубашки и спустил её с плеч. Провёл следом ладонями, чтобы почувствовать твёрдые накачанные плечи и гладкие, ровные как пластины, мышцы груди. Он запечатлел поцелуй ровно посередине и прижался к ухом к рёбрам, слушая стук Айиного сердца. Айя положил голову ему на плечо.  
Оба замерли.  
– Теперь ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос?  
– Да, – прошептал Айя.  
– А что там у нас с объектом наблюдения?  
– Пошёл он на хуй.  
Айя забил на миссию. Не иначе, где-то в мире объявился первый всадник Апокалипсиса.  
Какого чёрта с ним творится? Йоджи так и подмывало спросить, но он колебался, потому что разговоры с Айей ни разу до добра не доводили, а сейчас ему было так хорошо. Он уже совсем было бросил задаваться этим вопросом, а потом вдруг взял и брякнул ни с того, ни с сего:   
– Ну и почему ты решил согласиться именно теперь?   
Нет, порой от Йоджиной болтливости была польза, но сейчас-то кто его за язык тянул?  
Айя явно заколебался:  
– Просто я больше не могу.  
– Звучит не слишком лестно.  
– И тем не менее.  
Йоджи вопросительно приподнял бровь, надеясь, что Айя сам снизойдёт до объяснений. Его уже достало вытягивать каждое слово.  
Айя дёрнулся, будто хотел отодвинуться, но потом передумал.  
– Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объясниться, чувствую себя нервным пафосным придурком.   
– Скажем так, стиль общения у тебя своеобразный, но на придурка ты никак не тянешь. И вообще, жизнь у нас такая, нервная и пафосная. А на мой счёт не беспокойся, я хочу знать о тебе абсолютно всё, каждую мысль, которую ты подумал или только собираешься подумать.  
Айя раздражённо хмыкнул, но всё же попытался снова:  
– Это как попасть в буран, только вместо снега и ветра – твои собственные эмоции, твоя ненависть к себе и окружающим. И ты пытаешься выбраться, найти дорогу, но мало-помалу появляется искушение просто лечь и позволить, чтобы тебя занесло этим снегом. – Он прикоснулся к виску и тихо, почти про себя, закончил: – Мне надо найти дорогу.  
– Ну, это уже что-то. С этим я могу тебе помочь.  
– Но ты же хочешь… Мне нечего тебе предложить. Я просто думал…  
– Всё нормально, – перебил Йоджи. Он упёрся Айе в грудь. – Отодвинься-ка на минутку.  
Айя подчинился. Йоджи поднырнул под занавеску, отгораживающую кабину от кузова фургончика.  
– Ну, чего ты ждёшь?  
Айя последовал за ним. Йоджи улёгся на пол.  
– Иди сюда.  
– Ты же вроде хотел меня трахнуть, – задумчиво возразил Айя.  
– Мне кажется, ты не из тех, кто любит быть снизу.  
– Да. – Айя слабо улыбнулся.  
– Тогда… – Йоджи приглашающе распростер руки.  
– Ты не понимаешь.  
– Кто бы сомневался.  
– Сейчас я хочу именно этого.  
Йоджи вздохнул про себя. Вот за всё, за каждую мелочь приходится воевать до последнего.   
– Айя, даже не надейся устроить себе из этого очередное наказание.  
Айя уселся рядом.  
– Я ничего подобного и не думал.   
Йоджи сел. У него было ощущение, что приходится бежать марафон на трёх ногах.  
– Тогда в чем дело?  
– Тебе что, недостаточно получить то, что ты хочешь?  
– Нет.  
– От этих разговоров один вред. Если я тебе объясню причину, ты заткнёшься и трахнешь меня?  
Йоджи молча кивнул. У него стояло так, что он с трудом соображал, но расслабляться было нельзя.  
– Я хочу попробовать подчиняться. Вдруг это поможет мне… обрести душевный покой.  
– Тогда почему ты этого раньше не пробовал?  
– Я уже говорил.  
Что? Когда? Йоджи сверился с имевшимися в его распоряжении фактами. Наверно, это та тема насчет Масаки.   
– Пожалуй, я польщен. А еще что?  
– Я тебе доверяю.  
Всё лучше и лучше. Вот только Йоджино ощущение, что он прокладывает курс по обрывку карты никуда не делось. По глазам Айи, по тому, как он крепко сжал губы, было ясно: в нем идет какая-то внутренняя борьба.  
– Айя, ты действительно этого хочешь?  
– Да, – наконец, произнёс он. Тихо и серьёзно, будто смирялся со смертным приговором.  
Йоджи разрывался на части. Он питал к Айе чувства – сильные чувства, которые не мог не признать, даже если не желал их анализировать – и не собирался усугублять его и без того паршивое душевное состояние. С другой стороны, всякому терпению есть предел. Это хождение кругом да около его уже изрядно заебало. И он с места не двинется, пока не получит хоть какого-нибудь секса. Но…  
Он хотел, чтобы это случилось не так.  
– Айя, ты говоришь «да», «да», но в глазах-то у тебя «нет» и «нет».  
Айя уставился на него так, как он это делал обычно: повернулся лицом к лицу, заглянул в глаза и медленно наклонил голову вбок, будто пытался рассмотреть, что это тут за большое мерзкое насекомое. Потом кивнул сам себе.  
– То есть ты считаешь, я что-то задумал, просто не хочу с тобой делиться.  
Йоджи тоже кивнул, чувствуя подвох.  
Айя решительно покачал головой:  
– Я понятия не имею, что делаю. Ни малейшего понятия. Я настолько ни в чём не уверен, что мне даже не по себе.   
– Да ладно тебе. Любой человек знает, хочется ему трахаться или нет.  
– А я не знаю. Не всегда. Вот об этом я тебе и говорил. Даже над такими элементарными вещами я могу раздумывать и прикидывать, колебаться, находить поводы для беспокойства, пока окончательно не запутаюсь в собственных мыслях и чувствах.  
Йоджи, в свою очередь, вытаращился на него.   
Айя победно улыбнулся:  
– Теперь-то ты понял.  
– Я в шоке. В смысле, на миссиях ты всегда производишь впечатление очень уверенного в себе человека. И в магазине тоже.  
Айя оживился – разговор ему явно нравился:  
– Это другое. С убийствами всё понятно. Они имеют вполне определённый смысл. А вот эмоции и отношения – с этим гораздо сложнее. – Он задумчиво помолчал. – А цветочный магазин… Там я просто делаю вид. Всё равно это не имеет никакого значения.  
– Вот и Кен туда же. Цветочный магазин – это…  
– Давай не будем читать мне тут лекцию про чёртов магазин. Ты меня трахать собираешься или нет?  
Йоджи всё никак не мог окончательно примириться с ситуацией, но понимал, что другого шанса может не быть.  
– Да. И только попробуй не получить удовольствие.  
Айя улыбнулся и снова оседлал его колени. Пососал Йоджи мочку уха, а затем прошептал:  
– Я очень хочу получить удовольствие.  
– Точно?  
– Ну, если ты так хорош, как утверждаешь.  
– И даже лучше. – Йоджи впился ему в губы яростным поцелуем.  
– Докажи.  
– А я что делаю? – Он ухватил Айю за волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову, другой рукой придерживая за подбородок и возвращая поцелуи сторицей. Надо свести Айю с ума, хотя бы на несколько минут. Иначе они так и будут препираться всю дорогу. Или того хуже.  
Похоже, Айю заводила грубость, и Йоджи продолжил в том же духе: завалил его на пол и уселся сверху.  
– Айя, – шепнул он.  
Айя низко застонал.  
– Айя… – Йоджи поцеловал его в подбородок и провел губами по горлу до впадинки между ключицами. – Позволь мне…  
Он огладил Айины плечи, грудь и живот, забрался руками под рубашку и коснулся обнажённой кожи.  
– Скажи, что не возненавидишь меня после. – Йоджи обхватил Айю за талию и медленно, неуверенно накрыл ладонью его член. – У тебя стоит.  
Айя отозвался тихим стоном.  
– Ты ведь хочешь меня, правда? Скажи это. Хотя бы раз скажи, что хочешь меня.  
– Да, – почти беззвучно.  
– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – выдохнул Йоджи.  
Айя нетерпеливо дёрнул головой:  
– Тебе виднее – ты же сверху.  
Йоджи зарычал и резко толкнулся бёдрами, пригвоздив Айю к полу, чтобы он не мог даже шевельнуться, – хотя тот был, конечно, гораздо сильнее, да и весил килограмм на пять больше, так что всё зависело только от его желания подыграть. Но, похоже, он был не против.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя. – Йоджи укусил его за шею, сначала нежно, а потом как следует. – Ты ведь этого хочешь… – навалившись сверху, он ритмично вжимался бёдрами в Айин пах, – чтобы я не оставил тебе выбора.   
Наставив огромный засос, Йоджи чуть отодвинулся, стащил с Айи рубашку и прошелся ладонями по обнаженному телу. Тот прикрыл глаза и чуть запрокинул голову, ощутив прикосновение к незажившему плечу. Йоджи не слишком нравилось выражение Айиного лица, но отступать он не собирался.  
– Укуси меня ещё раз, – осипшим голосом потребовал Айя.  
Йоджи ухватил его за плечи и прикусил нежную кожу чуть ниже уха. Чем жёстче он действовал, тем отзывчивее Айя становился.  
– Скажи мне, – прошипел Йоджи. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь.   
– Выеби меня, – прохрипел Айя. – Со всей силы. Чтобы я орал.  
– Чёрт, да! – У Йоджи перехватило дыхание. Он скатился с Айи и рывком содрал с него штаны. Ботинки уже валялись рядом – и когда, блядь, успел-то? Стояк у него был просто каменный. Йоджи быстро скинул собственную одежду и уселся Айе на грудь.  
– Соси, – грубо приказал он, ткнув членом ему в губы.  
Айя немного помедлил – Йоджи успел испугаться, не перегнул ли он палку – но затем приоткрыл рот и обвёл языком головку. Йоджи едва сразу не кончил.   
Айя облизнул губы и взял член в рот, забрал до конца, потом выпустил, слегка задевая ствол зубами. Йоджи громко застонал, Айя расценил это как сигнал к действию и принялся усердно сосать.  
Йоджи зажмурился и резко отпрянул, издав неопределённый звук.   
– Больше… не могу.  
Айя нехорошо улыбнулся.   
Йоджи резко перевернул его и принялся целовать спину, спускаясь от плеч к пояснице. Обвёл языком выступающие края лопаток, прошёлся вниз по позвоночнику и, куснув по пути молочно-белую кожу ягодицы, нырнул в расщелину.  
Наконец, он добрался до нужного места и закружил там языком, крепко удерживая Айю за бёдра. Он вылизывал и сосал, иногда слегка царапая кожу зубами, пока мыщцы не расслабились под настойчивым языком, пропуская внутрь. И тогда он стал трахать Айю языком, пока тот не начал толкаться навстречу. Йоджи смочил пальцы слюной и загнал сразу два, нащупывая нужное место и с удовольствием слушая, как Айя вскрикивает от этих прикосновений. Господи, как же здорово получить хотя бы такую власть…  
– Блядь, Кудо, трахни меня уже!  
Йоджи выругался, нависнув над ним, размазал ещё слюны по члену, чтобы хоть немного облегчить продвижение, и толкнулся внутрь. Айя задохнулся, изо всех сил вцепившись себе в волосы.  
– И как тебе это, Айя? А хочешь, скажу, какой ты внутри? – Дыхание сорвалось, когда мышцы тесно сжались вокруг члена. – У тебя там горячо, как в аду!  
Айя низко застонал. «Интересно, – подумал Йоджи, – он хоть понимает, что я говорю?»  
– Скажи мне… – настойчиво повторил он.  
Йоджи взял сумасшедший жёсткий темп, просунул руку Айе под живот и, обхватив член, принялся быстро дрочить.  
Айя вскрикнул и кончил ему в ладонь.  
– А-а, блядь! – На мгновение Йоджи почти вырубился от силы собственного оргазма. В изнеможении он навалился на Айю и лежал так, пока не восстановилось дыхание, а сердце перестало колотиться, как сумасшедшее. Первой вменяемой мыслью было: «Пиздец, я окончательно влюбился».

***

Йоджи хотелось обнять Айю и расслабленно полежать рядом с ним, хотя рифлёный пол трейлера для посторгазменной неги был явно не приспособлен. Но Айя, угадав его намерения, решил по-своему: вылез из-под Йоджи, уселся сзади, обхватил за талию, и уткнулся ему в шею. Тоже неплохо. Они так и не оделись – шевелиться совершенно не хотелось. Айя молчал и не пытался отстраниться, а это о многом говорило. Наверно.  
Йоджи разрывали противоречивые чувства, от бурного ликования до самого пошлого страха, которые время от времени всё же сменялись тихим умиротворением. Он понимал: на большее, чем эта смесь тоски и блаженства, с Айей рассчитывать не приходится. Лучше ничего не говорить, чтобы не разрушать волшебство момента.  
Но ему нужно было знать. Понравилось ли Айе? Да, он кончил – а значит, ему было приятно. Кончить любому приятно, даже Айе. Но хотелось, чтобы для него это стало откровением. Так сказать.  
И все-таки лучше не спрашивать. Пока все более-менее нормально, безопасней держать рот на замке.   
– Тебе понравилось?   
Блядь!  
Айя долго молчал.  
– Это было… Давай не будем об этом.  
– А. – Йоджи резко сделалось нехорошо.  
Айя вздохнул и потёрся щекой об его плечо:  
– Нет. Я не в этом смысле. Просто… Йоджи, я только что позволил себя трахнуть. – Он перевёл дыхание. – Я только что позволил тебе меня трахнуть.  
До Йоджи постепенно стало доходить, что всё не так ужасно, как прозвучало сначала. Особенно, когда Айя тихо добавил:  
– И это много значит. Для меня.  
– И для меня. Поэтому я и хочу об этом поговорить.  
– Ладно. Просто… не сейчас. – Прозвучало немного нервно.  
– Даю двадцать четыре часа. А то твоё «не сейчас» может длиться до бесконечности, знаюя тебя.   
Айя кивнул, очевидно, понимая, что не отвертится. Йоджи почувствовал плечом это движение.  
– И всё равно, мне надо услышать «да» или «нет». Ответь первое, что придёт в голову, не задумываясь: ты получил то, что хотел?  
Тишина.  
– Айя, вопрос ведь ясный. И простой. Да или нет?  
Гробовая тишина.  
Йоджи вздохнул. Конечно, если Айя и сам не знает, чего хочет, откуда ему знать, получил он это или нет. А если он это получил, но так и не понял, или если он хотел совсем не этого… Расплачиваться придётся Йоджи. Он уже расплачивается. От этой мысли у него застучало в висках. Йоджи закусил губу, чтобы успокоиться. Ещё не всё потеряно. Айя по-прежнему обнимал его. И был все еще не одет. Два из трёх – уже неплохо.  
– Ладно, проехали. – Йоджи потянулся поцеловать его, но Айя отвернулся. – Ну, какого чёрта? Теперь-то что?  
– Мне не нравится целоваться.  
– Да как бы не так. Ещё пару минут назад очень даже нравилось.  
Айя резко поднялся, сгрёб свои вещи и натянул штаны, прежде чем Йоджи успел сообразить, что к чему. Он смотрел в странные, нечеловеческого оттенка, глаза, пытаясь понять, как ему теперь быть. Искал хоть какой-то знак ободрения, хотя уже понимал, что ничего там не найдёт. И от этого было больно. Очень.  
Айя замешкался, выворачивая рубашку, а потом медленно присел рядом с Йоджи:  
– Знаешь, бывают такие специальные картинки, когда видишь одно, но если долго-долго вглядываться – уже совсем другое. Вот смотришь и видишь женское лицо, женское лицо, а потом раз – и сразу стол.  
Йоджи оцепенело кивнул.  
– Ну, вот так и в жизни. – Айя нежно провёл тыльной стороной ладони ему по щеке, затем поднялся и встряхнул рубашку. Надевал он её, уже исчезая за занавесом, отделявшим кузов грузовика от кабины. Секундой позже завёлся двигатель, и они вырулили со стоянки на скоростную трассу.


	4. Chapter 4

Йоджи ввалился на кухню Конеко около семи утра. Он шёл почти следом за Айей, но если смотреть метафизически, расстояние между ними исчислялось парсеками. Йоджи был обескуражен. Даже ошеломлён. Взволнован. Зол. И окончательно вымотан.  
После того, как его кинули второй раз за день, Йоджи так и остался жалеть себя в кузове фургончика. Оделся и сидел там, пытаясь разгадать Айины загадки. Попробуй тут разгадай, когда он весь – одна сплошная загадка.   
Потом, когда они уже пересаживались из фургончика в Порше, ему всё-таки пришлось сесть рядом с Айей, особого выбора не было. Хотя Йоджи успел мимоходом прикинуть, нельзя ли устроиться на крыше, обвязавшись амортизационными тросами. А что, там хоть курить можно.  
Он ожидал ледяного молчания, но его непостижимый спутник не проявил даже толики отстранённости или недружелюбия. Йоджи и сам не мог понять, с чего он это взял, потому что в одном Айя точно не разочаровал – молчал всю дорогу. А впрочем, какая разница? Йоджи так вымотался, что ему было уже всё равно.   
Кен с Оми уже проснулись и завтракали на кухне. Йоджи прикрыл глаза, вдыхая умиротворяющий аромат свежесваренного кофе.   
– Есть что-нибудь для отчёта? – поинтересовался Оми с тёплой доброжелательной улыбкой. Он был на редкость дружелюбен, этот маленький убийца.  
Не успел Йоджи открыть рот и сказать, что они никого не видели, как Айя его опередил.  
– Нет. Объект прибыл на место около четырёх утра, но мы всё пропустили, потому что в это время трахались в кузове. О, пончики?  
Оми выплюнул свой кофе через всю кухню, Йоджи такого в жизни не видел. Но действительно смешно.  
Кен собирал с полу куски своего яблочного пирога:  
– Там ещё эклеры. Купил по пути с тренировки.  
Айя одобрительно кивнул, ухватил пончик и запихнул в рот. Повернулся к Оми, который продолжал таращиться на него. Потом к Йоджи.  
– Что?  
Йоджи помотал головой, пытаясь изобразить на лице подобие улыбки:  
– Нет, ничего. И вообще, пойду-ка я спать.   
Он направился к лестнице. Зацепив по пути ещё один пончик, Айя двинулся следом.   
Едва они спокойно поднялись наверх, Йоджи обернулся и вцепился ему в руку:  
– Поспи со мной. Никаких разговоров, никаких поцелуев. Просто поспи со мной.  
Айя приподнял бровь, запихнул в рот оставшийся кусок второго пончика и кивнул.  
Старательно приглушив облегчённый вздох, Йоджи галантно распахнул дверь в свою комнату и жестом предложил Айе войти. Тот осмотрелся, словно подозревал наличие тщательно замаскированной ловушки. Йоджи снова вздохнул, на этот раз гораздо громче, и отпустил дверь, позволив ей негромко захлопнуться за спиной.  
Айя вытер крошки с подбородка, а потом завалился во всей одежде к нему на постель и уставился в потолок.  
Йоджи покачал головой. Кажется, пора учить язык немых.  
– Знаешь, хотел бы я списывать большую часть твоих задвигов на недостаток ума, а не на поганый характер. Но когда я собираюсь прикоснуться к тебе, можешь хотя бы не делать вид, что мы тут разыгрываем сцену пыток?  
Айя пододвинулся, чтобы освободить немного места.  
Йоджи демонстративно вздохнул. Как можно громче. Стянул через голову рубашку и швырнул её в угол, затем медленно стащил джинсы. Он не пытался устроить шоу, просто жутко устал и не хотел шлёпнуться перед Айей на задницу, запутавшись в собственной одежде. Джинсы полетели примерно в том же направлении, что и рубашка. Йоджи обернулся.  
Айя наблюдал за ним, смотрел во все глаза и прерывисто дышал. Зрачки расширились, в штанах бугрился приличный стояк.   
Йоджи вдруг показалось, что они уже давным-давно вместе. Он улёгся и повернулся к Айе лицом. Пристальный взгляд похотливо прошёлся по телу, от живота до груди, поднялся выше – и их глаза встретились. Йоджи завёлся мгновенно, начисто позабыв обо всех обидах. Он потянулся к Айе и нежно, неторопливо провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе – Айя лизнул подушечку кончиком языка.  
Йоджи придвинулся ближе и принялся медленно расстёгивать его рубашку. Потом немного отстранился и приподнялся, чтобы было удобнее подступиться к брюкам. Он крепко обхватил ладонью возбуждённую плоть прямо через ткань, а другой рукой расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на ширинке. Забрался к нему в штаны, огладив ладонями бёдра и ноги. И очень осторожно, чтобы успеть сбежать, если у Айи опять сорвет крышу, Йоджи улёгся обратно на кровать.  
Он чувствовал его тело, сильное и накачанное, чувствовал исходящую от него опасность, чувствовал, как оно вибрирует от сдерживаемого желания.  
Айя навис над ним, опираясь на локти. Одну руку он просунул Йоджи под поясницу и потянул к себе, заставляя прогнуться, другой рукой коротко погладил его по плечу, а потом крепко обхватил сзади за шею, вынуждая Йоджи запрокинуть голову.  
Эта подчинённая поза заставляла чувствовать себя до крайности уязвимым, он не ожидал, что Айя придёт к этому так скоро. Но не сопротивлялся. Он сдался много недель назад, когда Айя вез его домой после той памятной миссии. Упираться теперь из пустого упрямства – кому это нужно?  
И всё же… Он нередко оказывался голым в самых разных ситуациях, но даже не представлял, что можно чувствовать себя настолько обнажённым.  
Он посмотрел Айе в глаза. Обычно Йоджи избегал этого, боясь того, что может там увидеть – точнее, не увидеть. Хотя это было не так-то просто.   
Сейчас в этих глазах бушевало смятение, которого Йоджи не мог понять. А вот распознать откровенную похоть его опыта хватало с избытком. Похоть и яростное, непреодолимое желание.  
Чёрт, да!  
– Айя, я помню, что мы договорились без поцелуев, но…  
Айя наклонился и впился поцелуем ему в губы. Поцелуй отдался прямиком в пах – из горла Йоджи вырвался слабый беспомощный всхлип.  
Да, вот так, детка. Я знал, что в тебе это есть.  
Он провёл руками по Айиной спине, по заднице, чувствуя ладонями твёрдые накачанные мускулы. Обхватил его ногами за талию, открыто предлагая себя.  
Айя зарычал и уселся на колени. Потянулся к Йоджиной заднице, слегка надавил, а потом круговым движением вставил внутрь средний палец и тут же добавил второй, загоняя их сразу наполовину. Добавил ещё кончик большого пальца и слегка помассировал. Он ласкал Йоджи внутри, сводя с ума каждым движением.   
– Хочешь мой член? – шепнул Айя. – Надо тебя… – его дыхание сбилось, и он громко застонал, чувствуя, как извивается Йоджи, насаженный на его пальцы, – смазать. Есть?..  
Йоджи нащупал крем для рук на ночном столике. Такие тюбики были распиханы у него по всему дому – с этим цветоводством только ослабь бдительность, и руки будут как у подёнщика. Он открыл колпачок и сунул тюбик Айе.  
– Становись на колени, – нетерпеливо прошипел тот. Йоджи не мог сообразить, чего от него хотят, пока Айя не убрал пальцы из его задницы – а потом ещё потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сориентироваться и выполнить сказанное.  
Айя сидел на пятках, обхватив ладонью стояк. Он потянул к себе Йоджи, усаживая на свой член. Когда вошла головка, Йоджи замер и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем насадиться до конца. Айя подался назад, опёрся одной рукой, а второй принялся дрочить ему, решительно и сильно. Йоджи откинулся на Айю, который без труда удерживал равновесие, да ещё и вес любовника. Это впечатляло. Интересно на что же он способен, когда не ранен.  
А потом Айя начал его трахать, и у Йоджи не осталось ни одной связной мысли. А когда он кончил, в голове билось только: «Вырубиться или сдохнуть». Он прижал к себе на удивление податливого Айю и уснул, используя его плечо в качестве подушки.

***

Йоджи никак не мог проснуться – то ли переспал, то ли недоспал… То ли заболел. А может, просто погода такая… Слишком уж жарко.   
А может оттого, что сзади лежит кто-то здоровый, прижался и греет, как печка.   
О, это же Айя. Стало быть, и огромный стояк, упирающийся в задницу, тоже принадлежит…  
Йоджи распахнул глаза. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Айю, он перевернулся на другой бок и обнял его за талию, потом опустил руки ниже и облапил за задницу. Тот, не просыпаясь, толкнулся. Член Йоджи тут же ожил и встал по стойке смирно. Йоджи притянул Айю поближе и принялся целовать шею, ухо, подбородок… Айя завозился, начиная просыпаться.  
– О, Боже, Айя, ты… – Йоджи лизнул его в ухо, – такой… – выдохнул он и слегка прикусил Айе нижнюю губу, – красивый.  
– Мммм, – сонно пробормотал Айя, – не желаешь сравнить меня с летним днём? Я ведь гораздо жарче и милее? О-о-о, да, вот так, ещё…  
– Определенно, жарче, – Йоджи ещё раз слегка сжал его мошонку, – и милее. Да… Гораздо.   
Айя довольно хмыкнул, откинулся на спину и раздвинул ноги.  
– А насчёт красоты? Я ведь намного прекраснее?  
– С тобой ничто не сравнится.  
Йоджи принялся дрочить ему, и Айя застонал, откинув голову.  
– Даже не знаю… а-а-а… что меня больше пугает… – Айя захлебнулся очередным стоном. – То, что ты и вправду так считаешь… о-о-о, блядь, да, вот так… или, что нет…  
– Я и вправду так считаю. – Йоджи выбрал нужный ритм, подводя его к оргазму. – Уж какой есть. С тем же успехом можешь пугаться темноты или океанских волн.  
– Многие люди этого боятся, Йоджи… о, Боже, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я сейчас кончу…  
– На то и рассчитано.  
Айя закрыл глаза и отпустил себя. Его тихие глубокие стоны заводили до дрожи. Йоджи был до того счастлив, что ему хотелось беспричинно хихикать. Но он сдерживался, потому что кончить хотелось сильнее, а для этого лучше не пробуждать в Айе убийственных наклонностей. Фудзимия безоружен, но это ему особо не помешает.  
– Стало быть, ты у нас стихия? – спросил Айя, дыша всё ещё немного прерывисто. – Своим женщинам ты то же самое говоришь?  
Йоджи нахмурился – подобных тем лучше избегать.  
– Как насчёт ответной любезности? Может, отдрочишь мне, а потом уж досконально обсудим, что и как я говорю в постели?   
Айя хмыкнул. Но за дело взялся и оно, а-а-ах, сразу пошло на лад. Руки у него были золотые, и, как показали миссии, схватывал он просто на лету. Йоджи позволил себе вольность кончить с Айиным именем на губах – компенсировать все те разы, когда ему приходилось себя сдерживать.  
– Блядь, это было потрясающе, – признал он, слегка отдышавшись.  
Лицо Айи приняло несколько недоумённое выражение.  
– Большого ума не надо – у меня свой такой же, а принцип действия у них одинаковый.  
Это была шутка? Или не шутка? Йоджи терялся в догадках, но смеяться на всякий случай не стал – здоровее будет.  
– Ммм, ну да. Хотя много людей, которые имеют дело с собственным членом, знать не знают, что делать с чужим. Наверняка ты это замечал.  
Айя согласно хмыкнул:  
– Ладно. Прослежу, чтобы в Критикер внесли это в моё личное дело: дрочит профессионально.  
– Ну, вот это уж точно была шутка. Может, тебе носить флажок с надписью «пошутил», будешь размахивать им, если скажешь что-нибудь смешное.  
Айя слегка насупился. Йоджи решил было не обращать внимания, но Айя становился всё угрюмее.  
– Что случилось?  
– Оставь меня в покое. У меня по плану экзистенциальная безысходность с уклоном в самобичевание.  
– В самобичевание, говоришь?  
– В самобичевание. Это добавляет своеобразия.  
– Своеобразия.  
– Этакая вишенка в коктейль душевных терзаний.  
Йоджи расплылся в улыбке:  
– А он мне нравится, нравится…  
Айя закатил глаза:  
– Ради бога, только не пой.  
– Ну, тогда придумай, чем занять мой рот – может, нам обоим понравится…  
– Нам надо… Слушай, а что, женщины действительно на это ведутся?  
– Ммм, ну, не то чтобы ведутся. Но вообще да.  
Айя задумался, а потом покачал головой:  
– Тебе явно попадаются какие-то нетребовательные особы. Неудивительно, что ты меняешь их, как перчатки.  
Нет, разговор явно заходил куда-то не туда.  
– Айя, оставь ты в покое женщин. Они тут не при чем.  
– Для тебя, может, и нет, – выгнул бровь Айя.  
– Не было у меня того непотребного количества женщин, которое вы мне приписываете. Утрированный образ героя-любовника – это что-то вроде личного прикола. Всех раздражало, вот я и продолжал в том же духе.  
– И со сколькими женщинами ты переспал?  
Ну, приехали. У Йоджи всегда был отлично подвешен язык, он отличался умением разговаривать с кем угодно на какие угодно темы. Но каждый раз, стоило ему попытаться поговорить с Айей, всё летело к чёрту минут за пятнадцать, чтобы не меньше.  
– Айя, у меня уйма причин не отвечать на твой вопрос. Так что давай прекратим этот разговор.  
– Нет у нас никакого разговора. Мы сейчас встаём и собираемся на сегодняшнюю миссию.  
– Какая ещё сегодняшняя миссия?  
– Мы должны вернуться туда и закончить наблюдение, – растолковал ему Айя, как умственно отсталому, медленно и тщательно проговаривая каждое слово.  
И когда же, интересно, он успел это запланировать? Наверно, по дороге домой, пока Йоджи нянчился со своей душевной травмой. Оказывается в том, чтобы притворяться бесчувственной скотиной есть свои преимущества. Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать.  
– Выходит, ты уже всё решил?  
Айя глянул на Йоджи с таким выражением, будто силился понять, дурак он или прикидывается. Значит, еще не разобрался. И то ладно.  
– Когда мы утром вышли из фургона, я сказал ребятам, что сегодня ночью он нам снова понадобится. При тебе.  
Вот блин.  
– А, да. Я был… занят.  
– Надо же. Оказывается, для того, чтобы сидеть и дуться, требуются такие серьёзные умственные усилия? Учту на будущее.  
Всё, это последняя капля...  
– Понятно. – В голосе Йоджи зазвенел лёд. – И когда думаешь выдвигаться?  
Айя выглядел обескураженным, кажется, его это задело.  
– Через час. Нам надо поесть, ну и… – он неуверенно улыбнулся, – душ принять. Можно и в обратном порядке.  
Йоджи не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
– Отлично. Можешь идти в душ первым. Встретимся внизу через час, – произнёс он официальным тоном.  
Айина улыбка потускнела, а потом и вовсе погасла. Он сжал губы и напряженно кивнул. Точно обиделся. Йоджи и полегчало, и поплохело одновременно – маленькая месть оказалась сладкой, как подгнивший фрукт.  
Чувствуя себя явно неловко, Айя торопливо собрался и быстро вышел, не сказав ни слова. Йоджи прикрыл глаза и в тысячный раз за последние несколько недель задался вопросом, какого чёрта творит. Не иначе как пытается сесть на ежа голым задом.

***

Айя дожидался его на кухне. Когда Йоджи спустился, он всё так же, не говоря ни слова, развернулся и пошёл в гараж. Йоджи тяжело вздохнул. Он, конечно, и сам хорош, но жалеть себя это ему абсолютно не мешало.  
В машине они тоже не разговаривали. Ехали молча. Молча выбрали фургон. Молча добрались до места, молча припарковались. Йоджи бесился; он дошёл до того, что начал теребить волосы. Сидел и наматывал прядь на указательный палец – дурацкая привычка, от которой он с таким трудом избавился. Она возвращалась, только когда у него на душе кошки скребли, а курить было нечего.  
Однажды его накачали наркотой – далеко не с развлекательной целью – ощущение было такое, будто под кожей кишели насекомые. Так вот сейчас было ничуть не лучше. Йоджи не мог молчать. Не умел. Он вечно западал на немногословных задумчивых нелюдимов, но сам был совсем другим. Одиночество он просто ненавидел, он не мог держать свои чувства при себе, и ему надо было говорить. Одна из основных потребностей. Обычно он пытался хоть немного себя сдерживать, чтобы не раздражать Айю. Сейчас он был, пожалуй, не прочь, чтобы Айя помучился. Но вопреки сложившемуся кое у кого мнению, у Йоджи хватало ума не делать ничего назло самому себе. Если он сорвется, Айя к нему больше и близко не подойдет. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему…   
Но, боже ты мой, в постели Айя просто бесподобен. Перед его телом и святой бы не устоял. А трахался он так …   
В груди сделалось тесно, ну и ещё кое-где.  
Он повернулся к Айе, стараясь не вспоминать предыдущую ночь, когда тот сидел у него на коленях и сладко дышал в шею.  
Айя выглядел подавленным. Он застыл неестественно прямо – хотя, может, у него там катана под плащом – и смотрел перед собой неподвижным взглядом. Уголки губ опущены, под глазами круги – нет, рассеянностью и беззаботностью тут и не пахнет, да и на сосредоточенность перед миссией тоже не похоже.  
У Йоджи вдруг пропало всякое желание его мучить.  
Он потянулся и нежно поцеловал его в уголок рта. Айя вздрогнул и насторожился. Несколько секунд он продолжал смотреть в пространство, теперь уже слегка испуганно. У Йоджи снова сжалось сердце. Медленно, как будто неохотно, Айя повернулся к нему.  
– Йоджи…  
Йоджи прижал палец к его губам.  
– Помолчи. Я должен что-то сказать. Только сразу не убивай, просто… я люблю тебя.  
Айя распахнул глаза. Он открыл было рот, потом закрыл. Отвернулся и зажмурился, словно от этого признания у него разболелась голова.  
– Нет, – прошептал он. Потом добавил громче, с чувством: – Нет, неправда.  
– Послушай, Айя, всё в порядке. Я ничего от тебя требую, просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Айя стремительно обернулся к нему.  
– Нет, не в порядке.  
Ого. Конечно, Йоджи был слегка разочарован, что Айя не кинулся к нему с распростертыми объятиями. Но сейчас больше беспокоило другое: он в тесном замкнутом пространстве с Айей, который предположительно вооружён, безусловно опасен, и, кажется, готов взорваться. А у Йоджи нет навыков по обезвреживанию мин, и в Критикер ведь не позвонишь, чтобы прислали команду сапёров.  
Он решил потянуть за красный проводок и посмотреть, что получится.  
– Блядь, да успокойся ты. Я же не жду, что ты ответишь мне взаимностью. Я вообще ничего жду. Просто…  
– Нет, – рявкнул Айя. Кажется, он и сам испугался. Было заметно, как он судорожно пытается успокоиться. – Пойду, осмотрю док. Оставайся здесь.  
Спорить не было смысла, Айя уже начал вылезать из фургона.  
– А если что-нибудь произойдёт, пока тебя нет?  
– Я сам разберусь. Сиди тут. – Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Йоджи внимательно наблюдал, но так и не засёк момент, когда Айя пересёк двор и вошёл в здание.   
Йоджи слегка потянулся и зевнул. Всё прошло хуже некуда. Он вовсе и не ожидал предложения руки и сердца в ответ, но Айина реакция показалась ему несколько чрезмерной. Зато стояк, с которым он промучился весь вечер, начисто пропал – хоть что-то хорошее.  
Блядь, но Айя – абсолютно шизанутый. Не будь он таким… Йоджи прикрыл глаза и как наяву увидел капельки пота на влажной коже, Айю, открытого и доступного, готового отдаться. О-о-о, с возвращением, стояк.   
Надо подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Айя просто идиот, что ушел один (надо же, как его торкнуло-то!). Нужен хоть какой-то план. Неизвестно, используется ли этот док, сколько тут может появиться народу и насколько серьёзно они подготовлены. Айя внутри, без прикрытия, не факт, что вооружён, и с ним никак не связаться, если что-то пойдёт не так. Йоджи подправил первоначальную формулировку: Айя просто ебанутый идиот.  
Он проверил свои часы. Руки так и чесались вытащить проволоку и удавить придурка, чтоб не мучился. Йоджи даже улыбнулся. Сколько же в Айе страсти! Он, конечно, чокнутый, но до чего горяч! Невозможно горяч. Раскалённая лава. А его тело – просто религиозный экстаз. И как он трахается…  
Стоп, это же машина. Нет – три, четыре – куча машин. Въезжают на стоянку и прямиком в док. В гавани зажглись огни. Понятное дело, они не могли полностью разогнать ночной мрак, но Йоджи показалось, что стало светло, как днём.   
Блядь.  
Он сидел в фургоне и ждал, как послушный пёс. Айя знает, что делает, Айя знает, что делает, Айя знает, что делает… Йоджи повторял это про себя, как мантру. Он был практически уверен, что с Айей всё в порядке. Наверняка он тоже услышал, как подъехали машины, а в ниндзя играть он умеет, в этом ему просто нет равных.   
И тут начали прибывать грузовики. Один здоровый, военного типа грузовик. Потом второй такой же. Большая фура. Повсюду засновали люди.  
Пиздец. Если бы этот псих ненормальный соображал, что делает, он бы ни за что не попёрся куда-то из фургона.   
«Может, всё равно лучше оставаться на месте», – размышлял Йоджи. Здесь он практически в полной безопасности – в фургоне, припаркованном среди нескольких десятков таких же, на расстоянии почти с полквартала от зоны погрузки. Йоджи даже толком не мог ничего рассмотреть отсюда. О, кстати, надо бы достать бинокль…  
Ну, точно. Как говорят профессионалы – полная жопа. И даже не в хорошем смысле этого слова.  
Там было по крайней мере человек пятьдесят, и все сновали туда-сюда, перетаскивали из одного грузовика в другой что-то, подозрительно смахивающее на боеприпасы, вели какие-то переговоры и выставили довольно серьёзную охрану.   
«Я сам разберусь. Сиди тут».  
Йоджи так ясно услышал Айины категорические интонации, словно тот всё ещё был рядом. А учитывая, что Йоджи уже морально готовился нарушить это указание, ощущение вышло особенно неприятным. Он процентов на девяносто восемь был уверен, что этого делать не следует. Во-первых, Айя не раз доказал, что сам может о себе позаботиться, во-вторых, двоих обнаружить легче, чем одного. Особенно если этот один уже на месте, а второму, чтобы попасть внутрь, придётся пробираться мимо толпы чёртовых тварей тьмы. Или как там их? Шайка душегубов? Компания плохих парней? Йоджи помотал головой, чтобы обуздать не к месту разыгравшуюся фантазию.  
А вдруг, с чем чёрт не шутит, и Айю все-таки случайно засекут? Тогда Йоджи должен быть рядом, чтобы прикрыть. Скорей всего, ничем хорошим для него это не кончится. Но если он даже не попытается, то жить с этим точно не сможет. Йоджи вздохнул.  
Надо еще ухитриться выбраться отсюда и пробраться туда. Исходные условия были, мягко говоря, далёки от идеальных, зато Йоджи чертовски хорошо умел красться. Может, с Айей ему и не сравниться, но он всё равно в верхних строках турнирной таблицы.  
Йоджи вылез из фургончика и пробрался через парковку. Он заметил пару человек, которые охраняли второй вход. Этих убрать нетрудно, но лучше не надо. Если они не вернутся, их отсутствие заметят.  
Он обнаружил служебный вход. Кажется, тот не был напрямую соединен с погрузочным ангаром. Взломать замок было плевым делом, и уже через несколько секунд Йоджи оказался внутри. За дверью было тесное служебное помещение, отделённое от основного места действия тонкой перегородкой.   
Он проскользнул в следующую комнату и оказался в небольшом тёмном кабинете с огромным окном, выходящим прямо во внутренний ангар. Очень даже неплохо, учитывая, что никакой предварительной информации по объекту у него не было. Йоджи потратил несколько минут, чтобы досконально изучить содержимое дока и его внутреннее устройство.   
А теперь настало время для игры, в которую он играл время от времени развлечения ради. Игра называлась «Что Бы Сделал Айя?». Представив себя Айей, Йоджи выправил осанку, упрямо выпятил челюсть и сразу скользнул в тень к стене рядом с окном, чтобы не выдать себя случайным бликом волос. Скорей всего, Айя бы сначала спокойно изучил и оценил возможную угрозу, а потом предпринял что-нибудь впечатляющее и чертовски опасное. Йоджи снова оглядел предполагаемое место действия, прикидывая самые смелые и безумные способы решения ситуации.  
И способ тут же нашёлся. Через весь док на высоте примерно третьего или четвёртого этажа шла балка, достаточно широкая, она вполне могла скрыть ползущего по ней человека. Но чтобы ухватиться за неё, надо было сперва забраться на высоченный штабель из ящиков, сложенный в полумраке у дальней стены, а потом пройти метров десять по узкому рельсу.   
Просочившись во внутреннее помещение и скользя вдоль стены, Йоджи хищно усмехнулся. Играть в Айю было весело. Интересно, самому Айе так же весело в собственной шкуре? По нему так и не скажешь.  
Йоджи торопливо и бесшумно вскарабкался на ящики, повис на балке. Чтобы уцепиться за неё ему понадобилось встать на цыпочки – значит, Айе пришлось допрыгнуть.   
Йоджи слегка замутило. Если промахнешься – падать отсюда ого-го сколько…   
Нельзя думать об этом – такие мысли нарушают основные правила игры ЧБСА. Потому что Айя просто делает то, что надо сделать, спокойно и эффективно, а мысль, что он может свалиться, раскроить себе череп и сдохнуть на глазах у ржущих подонков, ему даже в голову не приходит.  
Йоджи сделал глубокий вдох, подтянулся, закинул ногу и вскарабкался на балку, вцепившись в неё изо всех сил. Вышло не так эффектно как у Айи – у того вообще эти трюки ловко получаются – ну да не всем же быть гимнастами.  
Теперь начиналось самое сложное. Очень, очень осторожно Йоджи поднялся на ноги, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержать равновесие. Надо просто добраться до главной балки, и дело сделано. Для начала.  
Снизу расстояние не казалось таким огромным. Айя, конечно, здесь запросто прошагал. Йоджи медленно двинулся вперёд. Да уж, быть Айей – та ещё проверка на прочность.  
Когда он дошёл до конца рельса у него вырвался совсем не Фудзимиевский вздох облегчения. Балка была около полуметра шириной – узковато для такой высоты. Но по сравнению с рельсом на ней плясать можно. Вот только где черти носят Айю?  
Позади раздался еле слышный глухой звук. Йоджи обернулся. Айя сидел на корточках, опираясь на одно колено – явно только что спрыгнул откуда-то. Впечатлённый Йоджи посмотрел вверх. Никогда ему не выиграть в ЧБСА, это же просто псих ненормальный.  
Айя приблизился вплотную к Йоджи и злобно прошипел ему прямо в ухо:  
– Какого хера ты тут делаешь?   
– Пришёл к тебе на подмогу, – тоже шепотом отозвался тот.  
– Не нужна мне никакая подмога.  
– Понадобится, если они тебя засекут.  
– Никто меня не засечёт, пока ты не привлечёшь внимания.  
Йоджи глянул наверх в темноту, туда, откуда спрыгнул Айя, и решил, что чувак, в общем-то, прав.  
– Ну, когда я увидел, сколько подкрепления прибыло, я подумал...  
– Знаю я, что ты подумал, – перебил Айя. – Короче, нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Это место в освещённой зоне, и под определённым углом хорошо просматривается. Надо лезть выше.  
Йоджи считал, что Айя преувеличивает опасность, но если играешь в ЧБСА, лучше положиться на профессионала. Он неохотно последовал за Айей обратно на рельс. Но когда они добрались до стены, Айя будто испарился. Какого...? Йоджи оперся о стену и заозирался.   
Айина голова свесилась прямо над ним откуда-то сверху. В темноте зрелище было еще то – только благодаря тренированным рефлексам Йоджи не сверзся с высоты и не разбился насмерть. Но постарел лет на десять, не меньше.  
– Здесь слева есть решетка, по которой можно влезть на мостик, – прошептала Айина голова. Затем снова исчезла.  
Йоджи передёрнулся. Потом ещё раз осмотрелся. Ага. Ну вот, всему можно найти разумное объяснение. Айя раздавал ценные указания, зацепившись ногами и свисая вниз головой с этого самого мостика. Нда, ему, Йоджи, до такого уровня в ЧБСА ещё расти и расти.   
Он нащупал решётку и начал карабкаться, проклиная шаткую конструкцию, а еще больше – собственное дурацкое благородство. Какая ему на хер разница, что там случится с Айей?!  
Забравшись наверх, Йоджи заозирался в поисках мостика. Ну и где же он? Не мог ведь Айя иметь в виду эту тоненькую не внушающую доверия металлическую штуку, которая выглядела, как деталь от конструктора лего?  
– Давай уже, – прошипел Айя.   
Судя по всему, мог.   
Мостик подозрительно раскачивался, но Йоджи ухватился и подтянулся. Только ненависть к Айе помогала сохранять концентрацию. Он скорчился, вцепившись в хлипкие ограждения, и тихо матерился, пока сердце слегка не успокоилось. Айя присел рядом. Вид у него был абсолютно невозмутимый. Вернее, раздраженный и угрожающий, что в Айном исполнении сходило за невозмутимость. Ублюдок даже не держался за поручни! Йоджи еле удержался от желания показать ему язык.  
– Надо было тебе сидеть в машине, – шепнул Айя, придвинувшись ближе.  
– Я и сам начинаю склоняться к этой мысли. Но теперь уже поздняк метаться, так что давай двигать, ладно?  
– Хорошо, что я проник сюда. У меня теперь много информации, снаружи мы бы это пропустили.  
– Ну да, если ты, весь на измене, забиваешь на план миссии – это гениальное озарение, а если я – так мне надо было сидеть в машине. Такого ты обо мне мнения? Думаешь, я совсем дебил?   
– Я этого не говорил.  
– Зато наверняка подумал.  
– Хорош ныть, давай лучше решим, как нам отсюда живыми выбраться.  
– Ныть? Ну, извините. Не все ж тут непоколебимые стоики. Неудивительно, что ты так психанул там, в фургоне. Думаешь, я не знаю, почему? Хотеть такого неудачника, как я, ещё куда ни шло, а вот терпеть его чувства – это уж слишком, правда?  
– Ты даже не представляешь, о чём я думаю. Ты вообще ничего не знаешь, кроме того, что я сам тебе говорю.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как много ты мне говоришь.  
– Йоджи, сейчас не время. Забыл об опасности, от которой сам же примчался меня спасать? Она никуда не делась. Если будем ругаться, как базарные бабы – нас засекут.  
– Да, Айя, я в курсе. Проблема в том, что у тебя вечно «не время». – Йоджи повысил голос. – Нет уж, давай поговорим прямо сейчас.  
Айя распахнул глаза:  
– Ты что, мне угрожаешь? Угрожаешь подставить обоих, если я откажусь обсуждать наши отношения. Прямо посреди миссии?   
Йоджи медленно расплылся в улыбке:  
– Ну так как? Насколько сильно твоё нежелание поговорить со мной?  
Айя охренел от изумления. Подобное зрелище стоит всего этого идиотизма, решил Йоджи.  
– Ну, Айя? Да или нет?   
Айя глянул на него как-то почти восхищенно. Потом закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох:  
– Йоджи, я… – он умолк и пожал плечом. Это неловкое движение напомнило Йоджи, что Айя до сих пор не оправился от ранения, почему они собственно и оказались на гребанной миссии-наблюдении. Ему бы вообще не стоило напрягать плечо.  
– Я хочу тебя. Ты и сам это знаешь, – наконец, сказал Айя, – просто я... Лучше бы не хотел.  
Что ж, вот и поговорили. И зачем было нарываться?  
– Есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс, что это изменится? – Йоджи практически забыл, что надо понижать голос.  
Айя медленно покачал головой:  
– Нет. Не здесь.   
Йоджи вздохнул. Он знал этот упрямый взгляд: большего от Айи пока не добиться.  
– Ладно. И попробуй только сдохнуть, чтобы избежать этого разговора. Лучше не зли меня.  
Айя хмуро улыбнулся.  
Йоджи посмотрел вниз и увидел балку, на которой он стоял до этого. Айя отсюда, что ли, спрыгнул? Ну точно псих. 

***

Возвращение домой было почти таким же, как и дорога на миссию – безмолвным. Напряжённым. Йоджи окончательно упал духом. В Конеко они вернулись около трёх ночи, и Айя сразу отправился писать отчёт. Йоджи буквально вполз на второй этаж, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, непривычные к таким упражнениям. Он прошёл прямиком в свою комнату и завалился на кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы как следует себя пожалеть.  
Но он невообразимо устал, даже думать сил не было, после таких-то акробатических этюдов.  
И почти сразу же он начал проваливаться в тревожный сон.  
Спустя какое-то время он проснулся от крика. Кричал он сам. Сердце выскакивало из груди, горло саднило от горечи. Ему не первый раз снился этот сон в самых различных вариациях – но такое уже слишком.  
Йоджи сел, обхватив голову руками, и попытался успокоиться. Часы показывали начало пятого. В душе шумела вода. Должно быть, Айя.  
Голова просто раскалывалась. Может, сходить в ванную за ибупрофеном? Может, Айя даже согласится поговорить? Хотя, скорее всего, наорёт да пошлёт куда подальше. Ладно, что бы он там ни выкинул, это всяко лучше, чем лежать тут, прокручивая снова и снова жуткие образы. Так и свихнуться недолго.   
Йоджи сполз с постели и направился в ванную.  
Дверь была не заперта, и он вошёл без стука.  
– Мне нужно что-нибудь от головы, – сообщил он, открывая шкафчик.  
– У тебя что, в комнате не было?  
Конечно, было. У каждого из них имелась в комнате аптечка со всем необходимым.  
Айя, как обычно, оказался глух к любым попыткам нормального общения. Йоджи в отчаянии уставился на душевую занавеску в ожидании, пока тот снизойдет до разговора.  
– Ну? – невыразительно повторил Айя.  
– А-а, прости. Я задумался. – Йоджи запустил руку в волосы. – Мне сон плохой приснился. Очень паршивый сон.   
Пожалуй, с тем же успехом можно поискать сочувствия у стенки.  
– Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Черт, Айя не перестаёт удивлять. Хотя пора бы перестать удивляться. Это же Айя.   
– И да, и нет, – наконец, разродился Йоджи. – Я бы предпочёл вообще его забыть, понимаешь? Но не уверен, что получится.  
– Иногда разговор помогает, – Айя помолчал. Йоджи ясно представил себе его скупую полуулыбку. – Я сам не пробовал, но мне кто-то говорил.   
Йоджи улыбнулся.  
– Могу поспорить, этот кто-то был смелым и дальновидным. А ещё высоким и чертовски привлекательным. – Внезапно в памяти всплыла сцена из недавнего сна, и улыбка бесследно исчезла. – Не знаю, смогу ли я говорить об этом. Не сейчас. К тому же не уверен, что ты захотел бы это услышать. – Йоджи поколебался, но продолжил: – Там было… и про тебя.  
Айя закрыл воду, вышел из душа и подошёл к нему. Он даже не вытерся.   
Йоджи никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Айя так смотрел – ласково и чуть встревоженно.  
– Это тебя и расстроило? Что я был там?  
Йоджи кивнул. Не в силах говорить, он просто наблюдал, как капли воды сбегают по красиво очерченным мускулам.  
– Тогда мне, наверно, следует извиниться, – мягко проговорил Айя и безо всякого перехода опустился на колени. Он дёрнул вниз Йоджины штаны, а затем, глядя прямо ему в глаза, взял в рот мягкий безвольный член и начал сосать и обводить языком. Отклик последовал незамедлительно. Айя задвигал головой – идеальный обхват, идеальный ритм – забирая член до горла. Йоджи не хотел кончать слишком быстро, он желал насладиться этим до конца, пока есть возможность. Опять же у него репутация. Но он был так вымотан и так возбуждён, а в голове стучало: «Мой член у Айи во рту у Айи во рту у Айи во рту у Айи во рту у Айи…»  
Оргазм получился не особо выдающимся (хотя Айя, как и следовало ожидать, отсасывал классно), просто долгожданная разрядка. Йоджи сполз на пол и обнял Айю, уткнувшись в мокрое плечо. Тот притянул его к себе и шепнул на ухо:  
– А теперь можешь рассказать?  
Йоджи тяжело сглотнул, зарылся лицом в красные пряди, чтобы не смотреть Айе в глаза, и заговорил, спотыкаясь на каждом слове:   
– Я шёл по длинному тёмному коридору. В конце была дверь, и по мере того, как я к ней приближался, мне становилось всё страшнее. А потом я услышал – ты кричал. Господи, как я не хотел открывать эту дверь… Я не хотел видеть. Но должен был. И я всё-таки вошёл в комнату. И там ты… – Йоджи осекся.  
Айя крепко обнимал его, перебирая волосы.  
– Всё в порядке. Просто скажи мне, – сочувственно прошептал он.  
– Ты был… – Йоджи передёрнулся, но заставил себя продолжить. – Ты был с Оми.  
Повисла тишина. Айя ждал продолжения рассказа, но Йоджи окончательно умолк.  
– Я был с Оми и… – подсказал Айя.  
– Ты был… ну, ты понимаешь. С Оми.  
Айя попытался связать всё воедино. Йоджи почувствовал, как он напрягся, потом убрал руку.  
– Я был… с Оми? Ты имеешь в виду секс? Тебе снилось, как я занимаюсь сексом с Оми? – Айин голос неуловимо изменился, из тихого успокаивающего сделавшись тихим угрожающим.  
Йоджи сразу стало не хватать того умиротворяющего тона. И того, как здорово ему перебирали волосы, тоже. Айя отодвинулся, глядя на него выжидательно и недобро.  
– Да, – ответил Йоджи, и, не сдержавшись, проскулил: – Это было ужасно!   
Айя поднялся, бормоча под нос ругательства, неразборчивые, но от этого не менее страшные. Быстро обтёрся и натянул штаны.  
– Ты, сукин сын! – прошипел он, обернувшись.  
Йоджи медленно встал, готовясь дорого продать свою жизнь. Тут он понял, что стоит со спущенными штанами, и быстренько дёрнул их наверх – трудно принять угрожающую позу, если штаны болтаются в районе колен, и картину довершает свисающий вялый член. Как часто ему приходилось задумываться на эту тему…  
– Кретин, кобель проклятый! Да как ты посмел…  
– Слушай, Айя, думаешь, я хотел, чтобы мне приснилось, как ты занимаешься сексом с Оми? Я, между прочим, тоже жертва.  
Айя смотрел так, будто примеривался убить его медленно и изощренно – например, выкачать всю кровь и пустить на кровяную колбасу. Йоджи выдохнул и попытался выйти из защитной стойки. Даже поднял руки вверх:  
– Прости меня… Правда, прости. Не стоило тебе этого говорить. Просто меня это доконало, и я совсем не подумал, каково будет тебе.  
Айины плечи слегка расслабились, и лицо приняло почти нейтральное выражение. Он прикрыл глаза, явно собирая оставшиеся крохи милосердия, затем посмотрел на Йоджи и кивнул.  
– Ладно, ты был не в себе. Это я могу понять. Давай только… ты больше никогда не упомянешь об этом, договорились? – Айя с отвращением покачал головой. – Чтобы я трахал Оми… Поверить не могу.  
– Вообще-то это Оми трахал тебя.  
Кровь отхлынула от лица Айи, глаза резко распахнулись и тут же угрожающе сузились. Он даже не шевельнулся, но вся его поза дышала гневом.  
– Я… – выдавил он. – У меня просто нет слов. Ты… Я тебя убью.  
От Айи подобные заявления лучше принимать всерьёз, без вариантов. Йоджи начал прикидывать пути для стратегического отступления. Между ним и дверью стоял Айя. Они оба безоружны, что даёт Айе преимущество. Йоджи оценивающе глянул на полотенце. Можно разбить зеркало, но тогда у Айи появится оружие. А может, попробовать придушить его этим полотенцем – если, конечно, удастся застать врасплох?  
– Поверить не могу, что ты со мной так обошёлся. – Голос Айи был убийственно спокоен. – Я тебе доверял.  
– Вот уж нет, – прорычал Йоджи. Испуга как не бывало. – Ты и сам знаешь, что это полная херня.  
– О чём это ты? – По крайней мере, недоумение на мгновение пересилило в Айе жажду крови.  
– Доверие. Я говорю о доверии. – Непривычное чувство праведного возмущения грело Йоджи душу. – Когда я признался в любви, у тебя было такое лицо, будто я тебе предложил в огонь броситься. Да пошёл ты! Ты и представления не имеешь о доверии.  
Йоджи пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Ярость отступила так же быстро, как и всколыхнулась. После сильного адреналинового всплеска осталась только головная боль. Ну и Айя впридачу. Он стоял и пристально смотрел, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Ну и ладно. Безвременная кончина – лучшее средство от мигрени.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – наконец, ровно проговорил Айя. Лицо его не выдавало ни единой эмоции.  
– Взаимно. Трудно, наверно, жить с такой дыркой в башке.  
Айя прищурился.  
Ах, мы уже злимся.  
– Лучше не доводи до греха, – рыкнул Йоджи.  
Айя улыбнулся опасной улыбочкой и шагнул ближе. Ухватил Йоджи за член, уже наполовину возбудившийся в пылу спора, и легонько сжал.  
– А не то застрелишь меня из своего ствола?  
Йоджи беспомощно сглотнул.  
Айина улыбка стала шире.  
– Ну-ну, можешь попробовать. – Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

 

Конец


End file.
